More than a Feeling
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: Rogue Central AU Fic. Somethings missing from Rogue's life, and why is the mysterious mutant who calls to Betsy for help, looking for her? ROMY!
1. Something Missing

_A/N: this is COMPLETELY AU! None of this will ever happen in Evo, and I am pretty proud to say that I thought of it all by myself! Just a bit of fun.... not like I own them or anything.... 'Sides, if I did, this woulda happened already...._

~Faint Mental voices, not Telepaths~  **_~_****_Louder Mental Voices, Telepaths~_**

**~*~*~**

"Ah aihnt nevah fehlt.... Complete yah know?" Remy nodded from his position behind Rogue, his arms around her waist while they spoke. "Ah Ah.... well, Ah dohnt know whats missin' anymohre Remy. Ah really dohnt, but its somethin'.... Importahnt.... ya know?" 

"Like touch?" he whispered softly, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Exactly. But that's not it Remy.. its something else. Ah dohnt know what it is  anymohre." 

~*~*~

Xavier looked up at Storm entered his office.

"Did you want something Professor?" She asked politly, wondering what could be so urgent for his to summon her and use the word Immediately.

"Yes.... Storm.... Do you think theres something different.... about Rogue?" 

"Rogue? Why.... Now that you mention it Charles, there may just be something. She seems a little more...." She paused, unable to think of the word.

"Vunerable, Ororo?" He finished for her.

"That's exactly it...."

~*~*~

The purple-haired English Ninja was laying in bed beside her partner, the winged Warren Worthington III, when something flashed through her head. A feeling of.... Hope? She frowned slightly, trying to pinpoint the feeling, eventually, sending out a mental call.

**_~Hello? Is there anyone there?~_** amidst the familiar jumble of thoughts from 'normal' people, one voice stood out. The voice of a mutant. 

~Don't worry about her Elizabeth.... I'm coming.~

**_~Worry about who?~_** Betsy frowned slightly. This might not even have been meant for her.

~Rogue. Dont let her run....~

And the voice faded back into the crowd. Betsy frowned slightly, before sending Remy a message.

**_~Don't let her run Remy. Someone's coming to help her.~_**

She didn't know why, but the thought that there was someone out there wanting to help Rogue was suddenly comforting, and she realised wheat it was she had been so worried about, especially with Rogue becoming more and more jumpy. Her whole body relaxed as Warren pulled her closer in his sleep. Kissing his cheek briefly, she closed her eyes and fell asleep again.

~*~*~

The girl with the dark green hair skidded to a stop at the end of the alley and sat down, closing her eyes. She HAD to stop her from running. It had taken So long to find her after last time. Everytime she got close, Rogue ran.

~PSYLOCKE!~ She shouted into the mental mass, her voice coming out a lot smaller than she had wanted, but she wasn't a telepath. She could just tap into mental conversations with people she had met. Back when Rogue was in England with her Foster Parents Raven and Irene, She'd been following Rogue, looking for her as always, and she'd bumped into Betsy. Lovely girl. 

**_~Hello? Is there anyone there?~ _**Betsy's voice was a lot louder than her own, to no surprise. 

~Don't worry about her Elizabeth.... I'm coming.~ She confirmed. It anyone could stop the Southern Belle, it would probably be the Ninja.

**_~Worry about who?~_** She briefly wondered if she had the right person, but there was only one Psylocke right?

~Rogue. Don't let her run....~ And that was it. Her mental voice exhausted, she lapsed back into the crowd, her voice no longer louder than theirs, and no way for Betsy to continue the conversation. She hoped she'd gotten the message. Bayville was less than a days travel away now.

~*~*~

Sat outside in her tree, writing another of her poems, Rogue looked up, not surprised to see Betsy and Remy watching her, not too far away, stood together. They'd been like that all day. Despite the love she felt for her two friends, they were starting to annoy her. She sent them both one of her Death-Glares, and shifted in the tree, so she wasn't facing them. What the hell was going on here?

Betsy looked to Remy. 

"She aint happy 'bout this Luv."

"_Que_?_" *_

"Bein' watched. Its Rogue remember. She likes her space luv. Maybe we should....?" 

"Non, Betsy. Y' can go, but Remy gon' keep an eye on her. Don' wan' her goin'." 

"Alright Rem. I'll be back in an hour. A girl's gotta eat and all that."

He nodded and watched the Ninja walk off, turning his attention back to Rogue, only to find she wasn't there. He frowned, looking about the grounds for her. She couldn't have gotten far.

"Lookin' f' me Swamp-Rat?" She asked from behind him, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, looking even more darker than usual. 

"Jus' m' _chere, petite." He turned to glance appraisingly over her. "Y' look __belle chere." She blushed slightly, covering it up by narrowing her eyes, and glaring at him._

"Any reason ya watchin' meh?" 

"_Je__ adore regardez tu, Rogue."**  _

"Well don't!" She sent him another death glare.

"Come t' Party _avec moi_ Rogue. _S'il_ vous plait?_"*** He turned on the puppy dog eyes, removing his glasses so she could see them and have the full effect._

"Remy...." She tried to stay mad with him, but eventually burst out laughing. "Remy! Okay, okay! Ah'll go with ya!" He grinned wide, and planted a brief kiss on her hand. 

"Remy see y' tonight Chere." He enjoyed the look of shock on her face.

"Its Tonight!?!?" He grinned and nodded. 

"An chere?" He waited till she looked up, that Smirk so trademark of Gambit on his lips. "Wear a dress p'tite." And then he was gone. Rogue narrowed her eyes.

"AHM GONNA KILL YAH SWAMP RAT!"

~*~*~

The green haired mutant fell again, cursing softly when it started to snow. Four hours and she would have been there. FOUR lousy hours! Shivering from the cold, and brushing the first drifts of snow off her face, she realised that she'd be lucky to get there tonight at all.

An hour later, the snow was upto her knees. She was done cursing the snow, and started cursing her back luck for being only 5'1. Still shivering, she looked towards the lights marking the city of Bayville out for her. Upon reaching the outskirts of Bayville, she collapsed in the snow.

~*~*~

* 'What?'

**Not sure if this is right.... supposed to be 'I love watching you, Rogue'

*** 'With me' 'Please'

_Feel free to Review. The green haired Lass is my OC. I own her, but only for the purpose of this story. She wont be anywhere else. You'll see why._

_Also, I'm a little worried about Fan Fic's word-count. It says this was 997, when my puter says it was 1,107. Something wrong here peoples.... (everything before the word Also)._

_Anyway, love reviewers, cos this'll be the only story like this I'll attempt. I want to get as many charries in it, and I know I such at Acolytes and Brotherhood, so any tips for improvement when I get them in are greatly appreciated.... that's why I never do Fred, or Todd.... See! I have reasons!_


	2. What the hell are Acolytes? Planes?

_A/N: Feel honoured. Two chapters, one day. I felt generous. Well, ill off Collage. Why not? Yeah, sorry, another OC in here.... oh, and the flashbacks are from rogue's childhood, but the Green Haired Lass is having them. Why? You'll see....._

~*~*~ **Recap ~*~*~**

The green haired mutant fell again, cursing softly when it started to snow. Four hours and she would have been there. FOUR lousy hours! Shivering from the cold, and brushing the first drifts of snow off her face, she realised that she'd be lucky to get there tonight at all.

An hour later, the snow was upto her knees. She was done cursing the snow, and started cursing her back luck for being only 5'1. Still shivering, she looked towards the lights marking the city of Bayville out for her. Upon reaching the outskirts of Bayville, she collapsed in the snow.

**Ch.2 - _"What the hell are Acolytes? Planes?"_**

-Flashbacks-

A four year old Rogue was sat with her parents when the door burst open. She just sat there, calming watching television while the man spoke with her parents in the other room. When they came back, her mother kissed her forehead.

"Marie.... sweetie.... Ya goah with this man ya heah? He gonn' take care of yah. Ah'll see ya soon Marie...."

She looked up at him with her emerald green eyes and took his hand, placing her faith in what her mother had told her. 

-----------

Marie looked around at the place when she had been taken. It was massive, and made mostly of steel. Then the man was there again.

"Now Marie, You're very sick child, and I'm going to help you." She nodded understandingly, not too sure of what was going on. He passed her a glass of orange. "Drink this dear, you'll feel better afterwards." She nodded and took it, doing as she was told. She frowned slightly as she felt something wash through her body, then wrinkled her face in disgust at the aftertaste. He handed her another beaker almost instantly, this one full of a misty liquid. "It'll get rid of the taste...." he promised, and she drank it all, finding, much to her delight, that it was lemon juice. Smiling widely, she handed him the cup back. 

"Marie dear?" He knelt down infront of her as she looked up at him, wide-eyed. "Take a nap." He suggested softly, as her eyes closed and she fell forwards, into his arms, asleep. Picking her up, he handed her to one of his men. "She's ready. We get this done before she wakes up. Maybe we can stop the Mutation." 

When Marie did wake up, she was strapped to a table, restraints on her wrists and ankles, with another around her middle. Her eyes opened wide and she cried for her mother as the man appeared, putting a hand on her forehead, and telling her that she wasn't going to be harmed and she would calm down. Immediately, she did as he 'suggested'. It seemed like a good idea. He unbuckled the straps holding her down and she hugged him, questioning quietly for answers. 

"Shhh, its alright Marie." He whispered to her, while holding her gently. That's when she caught sight of the other girl, strapped down on a table behind him. She was about the same age as Rogue, the same build, almost identical, except she was still asleep and she had dark green hair. 

"Who's that?" She asked.

"No-one dear. No-one of importance. Now Marie, look at me. I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but you cant go back."

"Ah cahnt goh back where?" 

"Home Marie. You're parents were killed by the townspeople because they thought you were a mutant." He watched her face intently, as it crumpled, and she started to cry. "Shhh, Marie. I have someone who wants to take care of a beautiful little girl like you. Special." She wasn't listening, and her tears were starting to soak his shirt. "Marie look at me!" He snapped, watching her head jerk up, tears still rolling down her face. "Marie, this is just a bad dream. You never came to this place, you never left with me. Your house was set on fire and you escaped. When you did, you started running. A lady called Raven found you on the streets and took you in. Raven and Irene are your parents now."

Rogue blinked a few times, her tears subsiding. 

"Ah wahnt mah mama's." She finally said, softly. 

-----------------------

Marie walked outside, to Raven. 

"Hello child." She said softly, wearing her usual guise of a nice mothery-looking young woman. She held out her hand and was surprised when Marie took it.

"Hi mama Raven." She smiled up at her. "Can we goh home nahw?"

"Of course Marie. Of course we can. Thank you Doctor." 

"My pleasure Raven. You know what to do if the treatment failed?"

"Destiny will know."

"Of course. Take care. Goodbye Marie." 

"Baye!" she called, waving as Raven lifted her into the car. 

"Mr. Stevens...." He called his assistant across to the door. "Make sure we know where experiment Alpha-Kappa-Three-Oh-Seven is at all times. I don't trust Raven as much as she would like me to." 

"Yes sir." He turned to walk away.

"Oh, and Mr. Stevens?" 

"Sir?" 

"Put Alpha-Kappa-Three-Oh-Seven-Beta somewhere safe. Cant risk her escaping." 

"Of course Sir." 

-----------------------

Sat in the car with Raven, Marie was idly twisting strands of her white hair around her finger, occasionally mixing in some with the auburn, to make a pretty pattern. 

"Mama?" 

"Yes Marie?"

"Ah think yah looked bettah with Red hair." Raven blinked a few times. This was the first time Marie had seen her.

"You're mistaken. I've never had red hair." She lied to her 'daughter'.

"Ahm sure yah did. When yah were lil' likhe meh." 

"I'm sorry Marie, Its always been this colour." She made a note to ask Destiny where Marie's question had come from.

~*~*~

"Gammie! Mate! I think ya were right.... This Sheilah's ahlive!" An Australian voice said, half-shocked, close to her ear. She shifted slightly and mumbled something about it being too early for school.

"De _femme_ be awake?" A Cajun voice called back, obviously from another room.

"Will you all be quiet?" She mumbled, turning onto her left side, only to fall back from the pain that ran through her ribs as she did.

"The Sheilah's 'urt too!" the Australian called again.

"You're smart...." She muttered. 

"Ey, I am, I don' need ya ta tell me...." She opened one eye, brushing the green hair back from her eyes and cast a weird look towards the Orange Australian. It was the only way she could describe him. Even his hair was orange. She frowned and closed her eyes again.

"Too bright...." and yawned slightly.

"T'ink we should tell Mags dat we found 'er?" That was the Cajun again, much closer. 

Her eyes opened again suddenly, the fact just registered that she was laid in a bed somewhere, with three strange guys. 

"Who the hell are you guys and what do you want from me cos you aint gettin' it!" She tried to sit up, but the pain in her ribs stopped her, as well as the hand on her shoulder, from the orange Australian. 

"Sheilah, we don't want nothin' from y. We just wanted ta help!" He was still grinning. Why was he still grinning? 

"Dat's St. John. Don' mind 'im _p'tite." The Cajun told her. _

"Who the hell are you?" 

"Remy LeBeau," He kissed the back of her hand. "At y' service." 

"Where the hell am I?" 

"Dis be de house o' de Acolytes." 

She raised her eyebrow questioningly, still blinking at the brightness of St. John. 

"What the hell are Acolytes? Planes?"

_A/N: Well, there y' go. If theres anything too confusing, just let me know. Oh, and the SUCH in the AN at the bottom of the first chapter was supposed to be SUCK. I SUCK at Acolytes and Brotherhood.... cept Remy.... Sometimes.... Yes, there is why Piotr isn't there in this one.... Sowwy.... Give me tips and Ill write him in.... PLEASE???_


	3. He jus' be a little insane p'tite

A/N: _Just when you thought it was safe.... mwah ha ha ha ha! _

_ISHANDAHALF – bloody hell woman! That was quick! Ner ner ner ner.... more chappies! I'm bored, I wanna write more.... Maybe give her a name..... I know what you mean, I love AU's too..... Artistic liscence, ROAM FREE!!!!! WOHOO!_

_Okay, I'm screwed in the head, I know.... but its SO MUCH FUN!_

~*~*~**Recap**~*~*~

Her eyes opened again suddenly, the fact just registered that she was laid in a bed somewhere, with three strange guys. 

"Who the hell are you guys and what do you want from me cos you aint gettin' it!" She tried to sit up, but the pain in her ribs stopped her, as well as the hand on her shoulder, from the orange Australian. 

"Sheilah, we don't want nothin' from y. We just wanted ta help!" He was still grinning. Why was he still grinning? 

"Dat's St. John. Don' mind 'im _p'tite." The Cajun told her. _

"Who the hell are you?" 

"Remy LeBeau," He kissed the back of her hand. "At y' service." 

"Where the hell am I?" 

"Dis be de house o' de Acolytes." 

She raised her eyebrow questioningly, still blinking at the brightness of St. John. 

"What the hell are Acolytes? Planes?"

~*~*~

Rogue frowned slightly. It WOULD have to snow.... Pulling her jacket tighter around her, she walked around the mansion, randomly, not wanting to go too far away in the cold. Besides, if she did, Betsy or Remy would have to freeze following her. Although she hadn't seen Remy for a few hours.... and she still had to sort a dress for the dance.

"Ya outtah ya mihnd? Ya don't wear dresses!" She reminded herself, then laughed. "But Ah will, Ah'll fihnd one." She winced slightly. "Kitty might be able ta help meh...." And she turned and headed to her room, knowing she was probably going to regret this and/or kill Kitty and/or Remy, for this.

"Like, what about this one? It TOTALLY suits you!" Kitty held out another one and Rogue cringed. "Are you, like, allergic to anything that isn't, like, black?" Kitty cried in frustration, throwing the dress on the pile. 

"Nahw, Ahm ahlergic ta anythin' that's THAT bright, it gives meh ah headache lookin' at it." She mumbled, grinning. Rolling her eyes, Kitty went back into the wardrobe, appearing a moment later, with the latest dress held in the closet so Rogue couldn't see it.

"I was like, going to give you it next week, like, for your birthday, but I guess you can have it now...." Rogue frowned slightly, worrying about what it was Kitty was hiding.

"If that's pink, ya goin' through tha' windah!" She threatened. Kitty shook her head. 

"I had some, like, help picking it." And she pulled out a deep Hunter-green dress, 1800's style, minus the massive skirt, with a square neckline that wasn't too low, and long sleeves. Draped over the top of the hanger were a pair of wrist-length gloves that exactly matched the colour of the dress. 

"Kitty, its.... Perfect!" Rogue gasped slightly. "Its beautehful kitty, Thanks. Ah love it."

"What are you waiting for?" Kitty rolled her eyes and headed for the door. "You like, have to try it on!" 

~*~*~

The manical laughter of St. John was all that was heard throughout the house for the next three hours, despite the fact that he had been escourted to the other side of the house by Piotr, and left there, she could still hear him.

"Is there something wrong with his head?" She asked Remy.

"O' Course. He be jus' a  lil' insane _p'tite__, but 'armless enough." He paused. "'Less y' take de _homme's_ lighter." He chuckled softly to himself._

"O-kay...." She made a mental note never to touch the Aussie's lighter. He was bad enough with a simple comment.

"So where's this third guy, and this Magneto guy?" 

"De t'ird guy be Collossus. He wi' Bucket-head." He watched her amused expression. "Magneto." He corrected himself when he realised.

Pyro appeared in the doorway.

"You explained what an Acolyte was mate? Cant have the Sheilah thinkin' we live with planes now...." Gambit nodded, as the phone rang and Pyro disappeared again.

"I see what you mean, about the Crazy thing...." She paused when she noticed Gambit studying her, frowning slightly. "Something wrong?"

"Not at all Chere.... y' jus' remind Gambit o' someone.... He jus' not sure who." 

"Oh...." She started, as Pyro returned.

"Oh Gammie.... 's y' Sheilah...." he jerked his thumb over his shoulder to point at the kitchen phone.

"Play nicely... de _Femme's_ del'cate." Gambit warned Pyro as he left.

"Always...." He whispered, taking up the seat at her bedside. 

"So Sheilah, Ya got a name?" 

~*~*~

"_Bonjour."_

"Remy...." 

_"Chere...."_

"Ah jus'.... Ah wanted ta thank ya, fer keepin' Kitty 'way from th' Pink stuff...." Silence. "Mah dress...."

"OH! 'S okay _chere__. Remy had t' make sure his __chere look e'en more stunnin' when he take her out."_

Rogue frowned slightly at the manical laughter she could hear down the phone.

"Rem?" 

"Pyro got a frien' seems like.... And dis one not create fire."

"Who'da thought Cajun? He over 'Mara nahw then?"

"He don' talk bout dat one much." 

"Oh." The laughter reached a high and then the music came on, 'Burn Baby Burn (Disco Inferno)'.

_"Chere _Remy got t' go.... Sounds like he settin' t' house on fihre...." 

"Ah, okay. Ahll see yah tonight...." 

"Seven _Chere." _

"Suah. Later Sugah." 

"_Je_ t'aime_." He whispered "PYRO!" Was heard as he hung up. _

~*~*~

"Lance takin' ya t'night Kit?" Rogue asked, as she was sat on the chair, her friend stood behind her, doing god-knows-what with Rogue's hair.

"Yep. It was like, so cute when he asked me. He got all, like, embarrassed and stuff." Kitty giggled slightly. 

"Ya make him squirm Kit.... 'S not nice.."

"Totally funny though...." She reminded her friend. There was a brief period of silence, when Kitty had the hair pin in her mouth, both of her hands full, until eventually. "There! That's perfect Rogue!" She turned her around to face the mirror, and Rogues eyes opened wide.

"Ahm gonna kill ya!" 

  
Betsy had heard the whole conversation and had been watching at the door. As weak as her mental powers were, she still managed to make Rogue 'see' herself with pigtails, the white streaks hanging down, framing her face. 

"Ahm gonna kill ya!" 

The Brit started laughing so hard, watching Rogue, and gave away her position. The image fell instantly, and Rogue was transfixed on the mirror, Kitty taking the chance to phase through Betsy and hide behind her. 

"Ah love it Kit. Thanks." Rogue turned to the two. "On th' other hand Bets.... ya dead!" Betsy turned and ran, Kitty phasing so both girl passed through her as Rogue chased after her friend.

~*~*~

"Oh my god Scott!" Jean giggled suddenly. 

"Yes dear?" He asked, finishing fixing his hair, and popping a mint into his mouth.

"Rogue's wearing a dress!" Jean kept giggling as Scott cough-laughed and the mint flew across the room. 

"You're joking. Rogue doesn't own a dress."

"Well she does now." Miss Perfect informed him. "and if you don't believe me, she's chasing Betsy this way...." 

She raised her eyebrow at Scott, who opened the door anyway, just in time to watch the Ninja rush by, followed by Rogue in a dress. He stepped back in shock, turning to face Jean. His eyes wide. 

"My god.... Rogue owns a dress...." 

"We're going to have to keep an eye on her Scott." Jeans serious tone made him snap back to reality. "What if she accidently touches someone?" 

"The only people she's likely to touch, are the Cajun, and Bobby, and lets face it, both of them are better off unconscious. That way, they'll be no ice slide through the hall this year and Rogue wont end up storming out where no-one can keep an eye on her."

"Fair enough Scott...."

~*~*~

What is it? 

_A/N: Yep, I'm back AGAIN! I got carried away with ideas. Ill stop, I promise..... the day Ishandahalf stops giving Bunnies crack.... Mind you.... Ill stop stapling them to the wall that very same day too, so, sorry. Looks like you're stuck with me and bunny wall-paper, but seriously, __Ill__ try to update tomorrow. I'm not happy about how Scott and Jean came out. I think they sound like each other half way through this. Next: The Green Haired Girl's name! And why Pyro was giggling manically. Also: more past stuff. Cos that's fun to write....and yes, eventually, WHY the mutants looking for Rogue! Will she ever find her? Where will I add the brotherhood? Damn good questions, and I'm damned if I know yet!_


	4. Y' dont exist Sheilah!

Lucky 439 – Whats getting ya confuzzled? I might be able ta help there.... lol.... Thanks for the review.... although, charity? My stories aint THAT bad.... at least I hope not.... *sniffles* Aww, look, ya making me cry now....

**A/N: **_No real Authors note, cos Lucky439 made me cwy..... BUT, is any part of this confusing? I keep trying to explain at the end of each chapter, but, anywho.... Thanks to my grand total of two reviews over three chapters.... Sorry im not doing much with my other fics at the moment, __Dallas__ is working overtime on this one and my other muses seem to have gone on holiday to __Hawaii__ without me..._

_Oh! I just realised something, having watched X-Men, followed by (listening to ) Cajun Spice.... In X-Men, Remy uses _Chere, _pronounced "Cher_", like the singer. In Evo, he uses _Cherie__, pronounced "Sherry__" like the drink.... Ah well. I'll stick with Chere. Too much effort required in uploading new versions of every single chapter I've uploaded so far, just to add a letter to the one word.... And yes, I KNOW my Sp. And G. Are pretty bad on Fics, although I have no idea why cos I'm such a good speller, but.... Must be the puter... or the American Spellchecker.... or the fact that nearly every speech-word I use isn't spell correctly due to attempting accents...._

_Hehn__, this was longer that I thought it was going to be.... _

~*~*~**Update**~*~*~

"The only people she's likely to touch, are the Cajun, and Bobby, and lets face it, both of them are better off unconscious. That way, they'll be no ice slide through the hall this year and Rogue wont end up storming out where no-one can keep an eye on her."

"Fair enough Scott...."

~*~*~

_"So Sheilah, Ya got a name?"_ She smiled and nodded. "Ya gonna tell me then, or do I hafta tickle it outta ya?" She raised her eyebrow, smirking. "Ey, whats so funny?" She held up his lighter.

"Now St. John, listen.... Smokings bad for your health.."

"Don't smoke." She looked confused.

"Why do you carry a lighter then?" His grin widened.

"So I can do this...." She had absent mindedly flicked the lighter open, and he called the flame to his hand, making it twist shapes and form different objects, finally ending in a question mark.

"Lore." She stated finally. 

"Lore?" 

"That's what most people call me. 'S what most of em think I am too. Lore, Myth, legend." Pyro started laughing. 

"Y' don't exist Sheilah! That's a good one mate!" She snapped the lighter shut, and hid it again, St John laughing too much to notice.

"Look, ya crazy Pyromaniac," She started, being cut off by John laughing even more and turning the music on.

_~Burn Baby, Burn, Disco Inferno, Burn Baby Burn....~_

Despite herself, she started to laugh as well. The party was cut short by Remy entering the room, or rather, they noticed when he cut off the music. 

"Ey Gammie.... Was lis'nin ta that!" 

"Y' aint n' more." She stated pointedly. "So y' get de _femme's name?"  He cast John an odd look when he started giggling again._

"Lore.... Lauren.... Whatever." She filled in for him.

"She don't exist mate!" Pyro finally got out, walking off snickering.

~*~*~

Zipping up the knee-high boots that completed her outfit, Rogue looked in the mirror and smiled. She looked good. Infact, she looked better than good. 

"Always knew y'd look _belle in de dress __Chere__."  The smooth Cajun voice from her window informed her as she turned, smiling._

"Ya own a suit?!" She was a little shocked to say the least, to see Remy.... Trench-coat and T-shirt wearing Remy, in a suit.

"Course Remy own a suit _Chere. How else he take de __belle femme's out?" he winked and offered her his arm, which she took easily, and without the coaxing he was sure he was going to have to do. He then presented her with the deep-red rose._

"Its beautiful Remy. Thank yah." 

"No problem _Chere_._ No where near as _belle_ as y' tho'." He had already forgotten that Rogue couldn't touch, and leant in for a kiss. _

~*~*~

"So-who-is-she-again?" The Silver-haired speed-demon asked Pyro.

"Some Sheilah that almost killed hersen in th' snow." He repeated, for the fifth time. "Who want t' be out in th' snow anyway? 'S all cold, an.... an.... and.... Horrid and cold!" he ranted, finishing by flicking his lighter open and sitting a small flame in his hands to make him feel better.

"So-is-she-cute?" Pietro's incessant questioning continued, although it was obvious that John had stopped listening some time ago. "Ill-find-out-for-myself-then." He shrugged slightly before zipping upto the bedroom, leaning on the doorway when he got there as he looked her over. She'd gotten slightly paler since the Acolytes took her in. ~Looks-like-she-just-eaten-some-of-Kitty's-cooking~ he snickered to himself, and this caused Laurent o wake up. 

"Do you want something?" She raised her eyebrow. 

"Just-curious-about-the-girl-that's-got-all-the-Acolyte-Boys-runnin'-round-after-her." 

"Not me mate." She replied easily. Surprised slightly that she was already spending WAY too much time around the Australian. Next thing she knew, she'd be going crazy over fire.... "Musta got me mixed up with the other girl down the hall." She blinked. That was it, literally, and he was still stood there still grinning.

"There-isnt-anyone-else-up-here...."

"Course there is!" She insisted.

"Nope. Wrong. I just checked." She narrowed her eyes, noticing the slowing of his speech as he came further into the room and took the seat by her bedside. "So how come you're here with them?" 

"They found me in the.... Hey, St. John told you, so why are you asking me?" 

"Because he's insane." He stated simply, and she nodded. "So where are you headed.....?" 

"Lore." She filled for him. "I'm trying to find someone." 

"Who? Might know them.... or Father might." He shrugged, as if it was the easiest thing in the world to know everyone in Bayville. 

"Marie Darkholme." She watched Pietro's mouth drop in surprise.

~*~*~

Back in the doorway to Rogue and Kitty's room, Remy had his arms around her waist, their lips separated by centimetres. Rogue pulled back slightly. 

"Rem.... Ah...." 

"Shhh, Rogue. 'S okay. Je t'aime." She said softly, simply, as if that made everything else in the world right. He watched the corners of her mouth turn up into a smile, and brushed her hair back from her face gently. After standing there for a moment, just looking at each other, he moved in slightly closer to her, and she tilted her head up slightly in anticipation of the kiss she'd waited for since they first met.

_A/N: I thought there would be a good place to stop it...._

_Soooo__,  Lance__ has been mentioned, Betsy was nearly killed, Lauren doesn't exist (if you ask My _St. John__ that is....), Pietro knows something about the name Marie Darkholme, but no-one knows Rogue's first name.... or do they? Hell, I haven't decided yet. Keep reviewing, and I'll keep updating! Only one chapter tonight, cos I have other Fics to work on now....__


	5. Dont ever leave me again! I love you!

**A/N: **_Yay__! I'm back! More chappies! Eh, straight to Reviewers! _

**Anime Addicted** – _Thanks! I DO try occasionally!_

**Ishandahalf** – _Bloody hell you wrote a __LOT__! Three Reviews from you! Yep, Pyro has a friend, so cute. Well, he's got to have ONE, right? Lol. As for the Crush..... Who knows? Mind you, this Chapter, lots of FLUFF! And complications in that area for Lore. Shes looking for Rogue cos..... Hmm, NAH! I'm not gonna tell you! Ner ner! Well, maybe _Ill___ finish this fic and you'll get to know! Yeah, she IS the other half of the Experiement. _

_Hmm....__ Vacuumed bunnies eh? Bunny-fur hates eh? Hmmm.... Interesting.... *snickers* Vacuumed bunnies.... I might have to try that....  WAY COOL! WOHOO!_

_Theres__ nothing wrong with __St. John__ rubbing off on anyone.... 'sides, he's mine. Evo Remy's too.... much of a twat really, for my liking. Stick with proper X-Men Remy.... and Evo John. :D _

_You'll find out in this chapter what Pietro knows about Marie Darkholme, and is Remy gonna get knocked out? Well..... if he does, its his own fault.... lol._

_Aww__, that's all my reviews for today. I like Reviews oh so much.... I like Crazy reviewers even more.... whelp, heres ya reminder of the last chappie!_

**~*~*~Update~*~*~**

_(this is where that really annoying voice come in.... "Last time, on More Than A Feeling....")_

Back in the doorway to Rogue and Kitty's room, Remy had his arms around her waist, their lips separated by centimetres. Rogue pulled back slightly. 

"Rem.... Ah...." 

"Shhh, Rogue. 'S okay. Je t'aime." She said softly, simply, as if that made everything else in the world right. He watched the corners of her mouth turn up into a smile, and brushed her hair back from her face gently. After standing there for a moment, just looking at each other, he moved in slightly closer to her, and she tilted her head up slightly in anticipation of the kiss she'd waited for since they first met.

**~*~*~**

"Pietro, Mate, Ya gotta go. Sheilah needs her rest." St John was back in the doorway, not liking the closeness between his guest and Lauren. She might not exist, but that didn't mean he was going to watch Pietro Maximoff try it on with her. 

"What-was-that?" He was still a little shaken from the name, and obviously talking to Lore.

"Crickey, Pietro, its gone 11 mate. Go Home!" he seemed to snap out of his daze and leant forward, over Lore, giving her a 'hug', whispering in her ear that he might be able to help her, and that he'd be back. Then he just hugged her for a while, until St. John pulled him off and almost threw him down the stairs. 

"Can-see-why-your-all-running-around-after-her-now." Pietro smirked at the doorway, as John slammed the door in his face. 

Smiling, he pulled something silver, and shiny out of his pocket, flicking it open with a soft *click*, the light coming from it briefly defining his features. Pyro's lighter.

~*~*~

A few minutes later, a very irate and confused St. John went back in Lore's room. 

"Y'aint seen m' baby have ya Sheilah? Can't find her nowhere...." 

"You have a baby?" Now she looked confused.

"Course I do! M' lighter! Where is she?" Lore shrugged. "Y' must know! I had 'er in 'eya!" 

"I honestly don't know St. John..... Maybe that other guy has it? The one that was in here earlier...." 

"Pietro?" Slight pause, then something dawned on him. "PIETRO! I'm gonna kill 'im!"

Lore laughed as John left, hearing the front door slam before she realised she was god-only-knew-where, alone. Piotr had gone out on a trip with the guy's boss, and Remy was taking his girlfriend to a party or something, and now the Aussie had gone chasing after Speedy Gonzalez. Great.

"Maybe now I can get some sleep.." She mumbled, falling into a half-awake state. She suddenly shivered. "Will someone PLEASE shut that damn window...." She muttered. "Thanks." When the warmth returned. 

Stopping in his room, Pietro set the sleeping figure down on his bed. That had been a lot easier than he'd thought.... and he'd left Pyro's lighter on Lore's bed for him. 

"Must be going soft, leaving the maniac his lighter...." 

~*~*~

With Rogue's lips millimetres away from Remy's, Rogue heard her room-mate shouting about something or other at Lance outside, and frowned slightly, not even realising she'd phased through Remy till she hit the floor with a thud.

"What were yah thinkin' Swamp rat? Ah coulda killed yah!" 

"Y' gave me a heart attack Chere, y'alright?" He received one of her death-glares, and offered a hand to help her up. "Remy still love y', even tho' y'd rather phase t'r'u' him dan kiss him." He raised one of his eyebrow and Rogue shook her head slightly.

"Don't want Nothin' t' ruin t'night Remy.... Lets just have a good time yeah? Pretend ta be a normal couple.... but NO funny business...." 

"Wouldn' dream of it Chere." 

"Y' a liar an' a thief Remy LeBeau...."

~*~*~

When Lore awoke, she was surprised to see a certain silver-haired speed-demon curled up on the chair where he had been keeping watch over her. It was sweet. The second thing was that she wasn't where she had gone to sleep. Looking down, she realised that the sheets had changed from a deep red, to a pale blue colour, just pale enough to be warm, but not enough to be icy. It was when she sat up that Pietro decided to open his eyes. 

"Mornin'." She said, unusually happy.

"Good-morning-Lore." She raised her eyebrow slightly. 

"Reminds me, I don't know.."

"Pietro."

"Pietro. That's nice.... unusual." 

"Uhh.... thanks?" He smiled a little, and she smiled back. He was kinda cute when he smiled. Cold as ice when he didn't. The combo was good. "Breakfast, Lauren?" 

"No, thanks. I don't think I could....

"You-have-to-keep-your-strength-up."  He called as he zipped down to the kitchen, coming back up with a plate of toast and orange juice. "If-you-want-to-find-her-that-is."

"Find who?"

"Miss-Darkholme.... I-know-someone-who-will-probably-know-who-she-is." 

"Who's that?"

"Raven Darkholme.... Principal of Bayville High, and my occasional Boss...." 

~*~*~

Raven Darkholme sat behind her desk at Bayville High, looking over some papers, glancing up with annoyance when her secretary walked in. 

"Miss Darkholme, Its Pietro Maximoff on line Three. He says its urgent and highly important."

"Fine...." She picked up the phone as the incompetent secretary left. "Pietro?" 

"Yes M'am."

"You have something to tell me?"

"ActuallyIhavesomethingtoaskyou." 

"Slow down..... try again.... last warning."

"I have something to ask you." 

"....Well? What is it?" 

"Do you know a Marie Darkholme?"

~*~*~

Rogue smiled, her head on Remy's shoulder as they danced. The evening had been wonderful, despite the occasional accident. 

"Rogue?" 

"Yeh Cajun?"

"Did I tell y' how beautiful y' look like dat?"

"Like what?"

"Like dis.... right here in m' arms.... Where y' should be." 

"Remy...."

"Rogue.... Gambit aint never told no-one this, and he wont ever tell no-one else. Gambit loves y'."

~*~*~  
  


"Damn Speedy.... Where'd he go? Oh speeeeedddyyyyy..... I jus' wanna talk to you.... C'mout c'mout wherever you are!" He laughed for a minute, then frowned as he realised Pietro was probably nowhere near. Boy was he ever glad that he joined the Acolytes instead of the Brotherhood.... he'd never find his lighter. And when he couldn't find his lighter he got upset....

After torching the nearest four garages, seven cars and a truck, he felt a lot better, watching the flames burn for a few minutes, before turning and re-tracing his footsteps to the Acolyte base.

He stayed downstairs for a few minutes, before making a hot chocolate, one of Lore as well. Smiling a little, at seeing her again, he headed back up the stairs and knocked on her door. Pushing it open after there was no answer, he frowned slightly, leaving the lump in the middle of the bed, and placing the chocolate on the stand. He watched the lump for a moment, before realising that it didn't seem to be moving. At all. Not even for breathing.

Suddenly petrified, he pulled the cover back off the bed to find.... HIS LIGHTER! John's eyes lit up, and the m,anic grin broke out over his face again. 

"Don't ever leave me again!" He sobbed gently, hugging the lighter. "I love you!"

~*~*~

_A/N: And now you've seen everything. Remy's un-natural attachment to his cards (Missing Chapter 2.), and Pyro;s to his lighter._

_Sorry its so short.... the responses are getting longer though, lol. I'm running out of ideas.... not for Lore, I've got loads for her. For my ROMY Segments...._

_The last line is taken from one of the X-Men episodes I watched today..... The last one where they're in the Savage Lands, against Sinister. It's a good episode. Anywho, I will update soon, I promise._


	6. Shes taken her sanity pills today

**A/N**: _Hey y'all! I know I've got (at least one of) you hanging on for this chappie, soooo.... without further ado.... READER REVIEWS!_

**_ishandahalf__ – Yesh.... You writes lots.... I DO feel loved that im one of your victims.... honest.... _**

_Heh__, John would care about his girlfriend.... If she bought him fire.... and always carried a lighter.. and likes to watch things burn.... HEY LOOK! I could do that! I always carry a lighter cos I love to watch things burn! Its DESTINY!_

_No, having X-Men on tape isn't sad.... Its GOOD.... honest! The hair is.... yes, the hair is appauling.... X-Men hair's better on him though....Mind you, I love the ponytail.... lol_

_I'm just wondering if Mystique's gonna kill him or not.... I'm thinking she might.... He he he....  _

**_Carla-p_**_ – Who's Lorna? 'Fraid I don't know her.... and I have a recent obsession with green hair.... Thanks for ya review! _

**_Rayvn_****_ Nyte __– Uhh.... Sowwy.... My author alert doesn't seem to be working with you no more.... lol, I knew ya were going to re-post it, but still.... MY PYRO! Ill have a look through it after I post this up. Promise. Anywho, thanks, And I still haven't seen Rogue in a dress in Evo, but I miss it a lot cos of Collage.... OOH! STAR!_**

_Damien: Don't worry, she's simple.... It'll keep her entertained for a few hours while __Dallas__ sneaks this entry up...._

_Krys__: You know, you and **ishandahalf should join forces..... you both force me to update.... **_

**~*~*~ Update ~*~*~**

He watched the lump for a moment, before realising that it didn't seem to be moving. At all. Not even for breathing.

Suddenly petrified, he pulled the cover back off the bed to find.... HIS LIGHTER! John's eyes lit up, and the manic grin broke out over his face again. 

"Don't ever leave me again!" He sobbed gently, hugging the lighter. "I love you!"

~*~*~

"Why would you think that I knew someone called Marie Darkholme?" Mystique's voice was even more icy than usual, if possible, and she was glaring at the wall, wishing Pietro was there so she could glare at him instead.

"Because you're getting irate." Pietro answered easily. "So-who-is-she? Anyone-I-Want-to-know?" It was obvious what his thought were on by the tone in his voice.

"You stay away from my daughter!" Mystique snapped before she realised. "Oh god.."

"You'vegotadaughter? Issheblue? Sheasevilasyou?" He asked quickly, making sure she couldn't catch any of them.

"SHUT UP! Listen to me Quicksilver. You WILL stay away from Rog.... Marie.... okay?" 

"Stay away from who?" 

"Marie, Promise me you will stay away from Rogue or I will make your life a living hell!" Pietro grinned.

"I promise I'll stay away from Marie." He answered innocently, already thinking of ways around it, as he hung up. "Oh Lauren! I-think-I-just-found-Marie...."

After spending the rest of the night tormenting Lore over where Marie was, Pietro had fallen asleep on the edge of the bed, and somehow his arm had ended up around her waist, pulling her close to him. Well, it is his room afterall.

The surprise on Lore's face when she woke up to see Pietro laid there, not too far away from her, with his arm around her waist. After the intial shock had passed, she snuggled into the sheets more, ignoring him, and went back to sleep. It had been a long, cold, night. 

"Lore? Lauren.... Wake up.... please?... I need to talk to you.... Oomph!" Lauren smiled as the pillow aimed at the creature that was speaking to her, too early in the morning, connected, shutting it up for now.

"Lauren-wake-up-its-about-Marie!" It continued, the pillow in Lauren's hand stopping as the topic gained her interest.

"What about her?"

"Lauren, I'm sorry about what I did last night, but I couldn't leave you alone in the Acolyte house with that crazy Australian...." She shook her head.

"Marie?" She prompted, ready to throw something heavier at Pietro.

"Well its turns out she do.."

"YOU KIDNAPPED ME?!?!?" Her scream brought the other members of the Brotherhood household running, Wanda first as she was closest.

"Only way you can get a girl Brother?" She smirked, walking back to her room.

"You didn't really kidnap her did you?" Lance asked firmly, sounding more like Scott Summers than he would ever like to think.

"Well-technically.."

"Yes." She finished for him, a wonder in itself. Even more so than the fact that he had shut up for once. "And If you don't tell me where I am, you're all going to be sorry.... And where the hell is Marie D.." 

"Don't say it...."

"Darkholme?" She finished, smiling a little.

~*~*~

Rogue and Remy danced a little, Rogue occasionally having to give Remy up to some other girl who wanted to dance, and Remy occasionally having to give up Rogue to the guy who cut in, but they always managed to make it back to each other. 

"Remy.." She started, being cut off by his gloved finger being pressed against her lips. 

"Chere, Remy got somet'in' t' show y'." He took her hand and lead her outside, down the path to the Gardens. Set up on a bench was a couple of candles, already lit, and a vase of roses. He watched her sit down, and sat directly opposite her, pulling up the hamper from under the table, and placing the things on the table. Suprisingly enough, they were all desserts. 

"Remy figure y' be hungry after all dat dancin' Chere...." His own smile broadened as she smiled at him.... and the desserts.

"Thank ya sugah...." She said, before laughing as he pulled out the final tray. "Swamp Rat! How'd ya know mah favourite?" He held up the Mississippi mud pie, and grinned.

"It says it be from de county of de River Rats chere...." He teased, "Ow! Chere dat 'urt!" he pouted, pretending to rub his leg from the swift kick to the shin she gave him. "Y' kiss it better later non?" 

"Not 'less ya want ta be in ah coma Cajun...."

"Kiss f' a Coma?" he smirked. "Remy t'ink it be worth it Chere.... but maybe y' not kiss m' shin better Chere.... Remy t'inks his lips be 'urtin' Chere.... y' kiss dem better f' him?" 

"Don't y' have nothin' better ta do Swamp Rat?"

"Non Chere.... Sittin' wit' de most belle femme at de ball...." He watched her cheeks colour slightly. "Aww, Chere. Remy not mean t' make y; blush.... thou' it look tres belle on y'." 

"Rem.... Cajun.... Don't.." 

"Don' what Chere?" 

"Don't charm meh...." Her tone had dropped, and she was watching something over his shoulder, trying not to let him see that she was. Framed by the light from the doorway, too far away to tell who it was, was a couple, kissing. She hated it.... It reminded her of what she couldn't have, and suddenly the charm just seemed irritating.... an annoyance.... 

"Somet'in' wrong P'tite?" He had moved, so he was sat by her, and his arm snaked around her waist, settling comfortably, until she pushed it off.

"No.... What makes ya think there's somethin' wrong?" 

"Y' got dat look in y' eyes Chere. Remy not stupid." Before she could respond, he had both arms wrapped around her waist and held her tight to him, no hesitation, or flinching, because of her power. "Chere, Remy don' care if y' can ne'er touch.... He still be here.... Right here.... an' he jus' hold y', like dis."

"Remy.... don't...." Her attempts to get away, and push him away were getting weaker. Truth be told, she didn't mind him half as much as she pretended, and she didn't hate him. The thought that he would always be there for her, gave her some hope.

"Dis Cajun wait for y' f'rever Rogue...." She leaned into him, and he placed a kiss ontop of her head. "Remy ever tell y' how belle y' look in de moonlight?" He could see her blush again, and he blew out the candles. "Mon dieu.... Y' be de mos' belle t'ing dis t'ief ever seen." 

"Ya aint half-bad yaself Cajun." He looked a little shocked.

"Chere, y' sick? Or y' fin'lly realised dat dis Cajun be de homme for y'?" 

"Ah think ah'm ill...." She responded cheekily, grinning a little as she spoke. 

"Got a present f' y' Chere...." pulling the Rose vase to him, he untied the green scarf from around it, and showed her it. It wasn't silk, but a thinner material, just as strong. 

"Thank y' Remy...."

"Dats not all Chere.... Remy got y' dis aussi." Taking the scarf from her hands, he held it over her mouth delicately, and gave her a chaste and Gentleman like kiss, before placing it around her neck. 

Rogue sat there in shock for a few minutes while she registered what had happened.

"Ah.... umm.... Ah gottah...."

"'S okay Chere.... Remy take y' back t' y' room.... 's gettin' late." He held his hand out for once more, and picked up the roses. He'd come back for the rest later. When they reached the hall, everyone else had already left for bed, and he walked her upto her room. They went in almost perfect silence, not speaking because everyone else may be sleeping, but because they didn't need to really. 

At the door, he handed her the roses again, kissed the back of her hand, and bowed slightly.

"Sweet Dreams Chere."

"Goodnight Cajun."

~*~*~

(About 4am)

Rogue was tossing and turning in her bed, asleep, and dreaming, but not all of it good. Her dreams were much like they are after she's absorbed Logan.... Flashes, of things. The girl with the green hair.... the Lab.... Her mother sending her away.... The Orange coloured and Lemon flavoured drinks.... 

Rogue sat bolt upright, shaking slightly, too afraid to sleep alone again. Kitty was god-knows-where with Lance, and Remy was.... her eyes widened slightly as she realised Remy was asleep in the chair by her bed. She smiled a little at the guesture. 

"Thanks.." She felt a little better. If she needed him, he would be there....

"'S alright Chere.... Remy don' sleep much." He had removed the jacket and was just ion the long black sleeved shirt and trousers, with his gloves on, just incase. When she scooted backwards in the bed, he raised his eyebrow. "Not gon' hurt y' chere.." 

"Ah know.... Its just.... Ah feel ah littl' silleh askin'.... but would ya.... Ah mean.... If ya don't mind...." 

"Y' want Remy t' hold y'? Keep 'way t' bad dreams?" She nodded. "O' course Chere...." and he laid down next to her, his arms going around her, only just realising then how frail and delicate she was under the Goth. He kissed her forehead.

"Go t' sleep Chere. Remy keep t' demons at bay...." 

"Je t'aime Remy...." She mumbled as she fell asleep.

"Love y' too Rogue."

~*~*~

"Marie Darkholme?" Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Didn't know she had a kid." Shrugging, the Goth walked out. Lance looked at Pietro questioningly. 

"I-think-she-took-her-sanity-pills-today." He offered, in way of a explanation for his sister's anti-violent behaviour. 

"Ah. So Mystique has a daughter?" Pietro nodded.

"Yeah. Now-get-lost-Lance." He smirked. "Go-see-like-Kitty." Lance glared at him, and Pietro just raised his eyebrow, watching him leave, then shut the door.

"What the hell was all that about? And who's Mystique?" 

"Mystique is..... Raven Darkholme.... She works at Bayville High.... She's my Boss...." 

_~*~*~_

_A/N: well that looks longer than most of my chappies, so ill stop there.... my fingers are going to drop off.... Lots of Romy there.... Pointless Romy.. Don't you just love it?_


	7. Thought it was only Rogue who could keep...

**A/N**: _Understand why this seems a little stressed.... I'm under constant pressure from Ish.... EVIL! I tell you! EVIL! And the bunnies.... the bunnies are gonna get me...._

**_ishandahalf_****_ – __JEBUS! This was up what, an HOUR before I got your review saying to update quick else you'd get me with bunnies! I exist on little enough sleep as it is, without having your bunny deadlines! Gah! I will free all the evil bunnies from your evil rule.... With your permission of course...._**

_Cute is good.... Cute is what I was going for. MY Pyro wont be happy though.... no no no.... not a happy bun.... Pyro.... not a happy pyro indeed. I said they're be Romy, so I delivered..... pressure is off for one chapter.... lol.... _

_The Lore-Rogue thing?__ You'll see in due time.... I'm running out of people to kidnap Lore.... lol...._

**_Ravyn_****_ Nyte __- *Wonders if she realises shes a few chapters behind... shrugs* Still, A REVIEW! WOHOO! Yes, Remy owns a suit! Its just a general suit.... I didn't think about tails or anything.... but in a few of the X-Men Episodes, he wears a suit and it looks rather fetching on him.... Yeah I noticed Rogue had a trench in XME, I just assumed she'd stolen it off Remy.... then I realised, that the episodes were Pre-Remy. Ah well.... lol. MY JOHN! Yay! MY JOHN! _**

_Careful, Ish has lots of bunnies.... WOHOO! BROWNIE POINTS.... Wait.... what do I DO with all these brownie points I keep getting given? Ooooh.... Shiny safety pin! _

_Gah__! You reviewed again! Id just finished typing this! Heh. Nothing bad about being a liar and a thief.... Oceans 11.... :-D._

_NO! GODDAMNIT NO! __ST JOHN__ IS MINE! I THOUGHT WED BEEN OVER THIS!_

_Damien: This is all your fault.... I just got her calmed down enough to write! _

_Krys__: And it's a straight Jacket.... WOHOO! MORE Brownie points!  _

**_Star-of-Chaos_**_ – You know.... I think you're right there.... lol_

**~*~*~Update~*~*~**

"Marie Darkholme?" Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Didn't know she had a kid." Shrugging, the Goth walked out. Lance looked at Pietro questioningly. 

"I-think-she-took-her-sanity-pills-today." He offered, in way of a explanation for his sister's anti-violent behaviour. 

"Ah. So Mystique has a daughter?" Pietro nodded.

"Yeah. Now-get-lost-Lance." He smirked. "Go-see-like-Kitty." Lance glared at him, and Pietro just raised his eyebrow, watching him leave, then shut the door.

"What the hell was all that about? And who's Mystique?" 

"Mystique is..... Raven Darkholme.... She works at Bayville High.... She's my Boss...."

**~*~*~**

When Remy returned to the Acolytes base, almost 24 hours after he left, he found John sat in the front room, flicking the lighter open and closed, just gazing at the flame. Trying not to disturb him, he turned, and walked straight into the doorframe. 

"Merde!" St John jumped up, and turned, a massive grin spreading across his face.

"REMY! Ya back! I was getting So lonely by meself Mate...." 

"Y' allergic t' talkin' t' Lore den? She better?"

"Dunno.... Aint seen her in a while...." 

"Fine.... Remy check on her...." He turned for the stairs.

"Where ya goin?" 

"John, Remy jus' tol' y. T' check on Lore."

"Not that way you aint...." He went back to flicking his lighter.

"Pyro.... Where is she?" 

"Who?" 

"Where' Lore?" 

"The Sheilah? Don't remember mate...." 

"PYRO!"

"Honestly! I don't know.... Speedy took me lighter an I went to get it back, and then when I came back, me lighter was up there, but no Lore.... Think she felt sorry for 'elping speedy take me lighter? No-one should touch my lighter, and they wont. I promise baby...." Remy rolled his eyes. "Like you don't do this to that Sheilah-card you always carry...." John snapped when he saw Remy's expression. His eyes widened at that. "I seen ya mate.... An I gotta tell ya.... That card aint nothin' Special.... Eeep!"

St John jumped up and ran as Remy pounced for him, knocking over the coffee table as he did.

~*~*~

"Well, our-boss-really, but-my-Father-is-her-boss-so.." He shrugged.

"You've got to slow down when you speak." Lore answered coolly. She was getting so close. "So where is this Marie Darkholme? I really need to find her." Pietro rolled his eyes. "What? Whats wrong with her?"

"Marie herself? Nothin', till shes with-those-friendsofhers." His voice sped up as he spoke more, until lore's hand went across his mouth. 

"Shut up, unless ya going to speak properly." He nodded and she removed her hand, grimacing a little and wiping it on his shirt. "Pietro slobber." She explained, bursting into giggles at his face.

"I DON'T SLOBBER!"

"Oh Suuuuure you don't.... Must've been.... I dunno.... your shirt then...."

"I don't sw...." He realised what she was doing and moved to tickle her, ending up ontop of her, pinning her wrists to the bed with one hand. "Do you admit defeat, and aknowledge that I, Pietro, is the best and the greatest and the best looking of us all?" 

"No way!" 

"That's it!" And he started tickling her again.

~*~*~

"No way am I going in there mate! The airs Toxic!" John protested as Remy pushed him, literally, towards the Brotherhood's door. "Please, mate, have mercy on a poor Australian.... I didn't do nothing to deserve this punishment!"

"Y' lost P'tite, Y' goin' in t' get her." 

"But she might not even be in there!" He grabbed onto a lamp-post, trying his hardest not to go in.

"St. John...." He turned and looked at the Cajun, who was charging up a card. Letting go of the lamp-post, he held up his hands apologetically. He walked past Remy towards the front door, hesitantly, but he was going. "An' if y' don' get Lore back, y' don' get dis back." He held up the lighter and John sighed in defeat.

"That's just evil mate.... blackmail." 

"Y' used t' it b' now." 

Sighing, St John Allerdyce took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the Brotherhood's house, looking slightly amused when the door didn't fall in.

~*~*~

Betsy sat in the corner, checking there was no-one else around, before closing her eyes. Most people knew better than to disturb her when she was like this.... But if Bobby made an Igloo without a door around her again, he'd be sorry.... 

**_~Are you there?~_** she called out to the void, sorting past the telepaths mental calls, looking for one just above the normal.

**_~Hello?~_** She'd give it a minute before she gave up. She was just about to close herself off, when she heard it.

_~Betsy?~_

**_~Yes! I'm here! Who are you?~_**

_~I'm in Bayville now.... I think.... I'm a bit lost.... Where are you?~  
**~The Mansion.... What do you want?~**_

_~I should be there tomorrow....~_

**_~No, please..... what do you want?~_**

Silence. No-one there anymore. Betsy grimaced and opened her eyes. This sucked. Someone was coming, and she didn't know who, or why. For all she knew, it could be Mastermind, or anyone....

~*~*~

"What do you want Aussie?" Lance's voice broke through John's thoughts.

"You got a Sheilah by the name of Lore here Mate?"

"No, now get lost." He closed the door in St John's face. He looked to Remy.

"Throw us me lighter mate..... Gonna torch the door...." 

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Lance's voice came from inside and the door opened again. 

"Lance, Mate, We just want the Sheilah.." 

"Pietro's got her...." 

"Homme, if y' know what good f' y', y'l move.." Lance stepped aside, keep a wary eye on the glowing card in the Cajun's hand. Pyro looked at Lance who guestured towards the stairs. Without a moments hesitation, he started up them, two at a time.

~*~*~

"Marie doesn't-go-by-Marie. None-of-us-knew-her-name-till-you-got-here-Lauren." Pietro stated. "She-goes-by.... Whatthehellareyouguysdoinginmyroom?!" He shouted at Pyro who had just burst in, and Gambit stood behind him.

"Takin' back the Sheilah mate...." 

"Sheaintyours! Shesstaying!"

"Pi-Pietro!" St John was getting mad, and he managed to take the lighter off Remy and flick it open, holding the flame in his hand threateningly.

Remy dived for Pietro in the same instant that he dived for St. John and Remy and Pietro were left in a heap at Pyro's feet. Stepping around the two dazed mutants, he picked up Lauren.

"Y' okay Sheilah?" 

"Fine, thanks. Can we go now?"

"Anythin ya say luv." Stepping back over the two, still dazed on the floor, he smirked at Gambit. "Thought it was only Rogue that could keep ya down mate...." He snickered, leaving him there on the floor. Lance raised an eyebrow as they passed them. "Open me car door will ya?" He threw the keys to him, and surprisingly, Lance actually did it. 

~*~*~

**_A/N:_**_ Well, I finally did it.... I've finally finished setting up my X-Men Fan Fic Archive Site.... I'm keeping my stories here, but posting them there as well when they're finished. Its easier to format them and stuff. E-mail me if you're interested, and Ill send you the link.... _

_~Krys_


	8. S whats ya gift Sheilah?

**A/N:**_ I have psycho's reviewing my story! HELP! He he he_

**_Ravyn Nyte_**_ – Baseball cap? Aww.... How many points do I need? I'm sure I have enough.... I don't want to share John.... He's mine *sulks*. Pietro's your maid? NOW I'm worried. __Ill__ e-mail ya the link to my site, **BUT there's no stories on there yet..... Mainly because there's only me on there so far.... Hey, I'm working on it.... Honest! Wohoo! Someone read New Alliances! Heh..... Ill update that soon as well, when I get around to finding the first half of C2 that I typed.**_

_Hey! NO brownie points this time? Awww....._

**_ishandahalf _**_– YAY! No punishment! This is all your fault.... after reviewing that fast, I had to take a break..... _

_I figure (on the Betsy thing) that she's constantly half-asleep, cos whenever I see her on TV, she's always just woken up, or is on her way to bed..... She's naughty anywho. I (hopefully by the time I post this I will have) fixed the convers. In C1. If I remember._

_Yeah, Ill try and remember to fix Ch.1 soon, but for now, NEW CHAPTER! YAY!_

**~*~*~Update~*~*~**

Remy dived for Pietro in the same instant that he dived for St. John and Remy and Pietro were left in a heap at Pyro's feet. Stepping around the two dazed mutants, he picked up Lauren.

"Y' okay Sheilah?" 

"Fine, thanks. Can we go now?"

"Anythin' ya say luv." Stepping back over the two, still dazed on the floor, he smirked at Gambit. "Thought it was only Rogue that could keep ya down mate...." He snickered, leaving him there on the floor. Lance raised an eyebrow as they passed them. "Open me car door will ya?" He threw the keys to him, and surprisingly, Lance actually did it. 

~*~*~

Raising a hand to know on the door, Betsy wasn't surprised when she heard the familiar **Come in Elizabeth.** in her head.

"Professor...." She started, moving to sit down as he gestured for her to. When the English Ninja didn't speak for a while, he spoke softly.

"Elizabeth, What seems to be bothering you?" She swallowed hard. "I can help you if you tell me." 

"Th.... theres another Mutant.... in Bayville...." 

"Is this what is bothering you? Do you know them?" 

"Yes.... no.... at least, I don't think so.... They know me.... They've spoken to me.... telepathically.... But its not their gift...." 

"What do you mean exactly?" He steepled his fingers, frowning slightly.

"Well.... they can.... talk to me.... but their voice is the same level as a mutant without TP." The professors frown deepened. "And.... uhh..... they're looking for Rogue...." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know..... they didn't say.... but I don't think they're malicious...." she paused. "It's a girl, about the same age as Rogue.... and she's in Bayville now...." 

"Lets see if Cerebro can find her, then we'll see who this mystery mutant of your is." 

~*~*~

Back at the Acolytes much cleaner, nicer, and bigger residence, St John put Lauren down.

"So you guys are mutants." Was her first statement. "Cool." She grinned and nodded. At least she didn't have to be afraid of them finding out her power now. 

"Y' not scared of us Sheilah?" 

"Nah, Why would I be scared of something like me?" She raised her eyebrow, and smirked a little as John hopped with excitement.

"Y' a Mutant too!" he practically screamed, picking her up and hugging her tightly.

"PUT ME DOWN AUSSIE!" She laughed. "'Sides, I knew ya were a Mutant already.... Y' showed me remember?" 

----Flashback----

_"So Sheilah, Ya got a name?"_ She smiled and nodded. "Ya gonna tell me then, or do I hafta tickle it outta ya?" She raised her eyebrow, smirking. "Ey, whats so funny?" She held up his lighter.

"Now St. John, listen.... Smokings bad for your health.."

"Don't smoke." She looked confused.

"Why do you carry a lighter then?" His grin widened.

"So I can do this...." She had absent mindedly flicked the lighter open, and he called the flame to his hand, making it twist shapes and form different objects, finally ending in a question mark.

"Lore." She stated finally. 

"Lore?" 

"That's what most people call me. 'S what most of em think I am too. Lore, Myth, legend." Pyro started laughing. 

"Y' don't exist Sheilah! That's a good one mate!" She snapped the lighter shut, and hid it again, St John laughing too much to notice.

------------------

"Y' took M' Lighter!" He finally realised. 

"Yep." She said happily. 

"'S whats y' power Sheilah...."

"Why?"

"So I know if I hafta pr'tect ya from all th' crazy Brotherhood...."  Lore couldn't help it. The idea of John protecting her from the Brotherhood was just too damn funny. "Ey!" He protested, upset slightly. Putting her arms around his neck, she placed a soft kiss on his lips, leaving a warm tingling feeling. 

"That's my power Aussie." 

"What? Kissin' men?" 

"NO!" she laughed. "Light a flame." He pulled out his lighter and she took it off him. "Light a flame."

"I need me lighter...." 

"No you don't...."

"I do!"

"Do as your bloody told St. John and light a flame or God help me I'll...."

"You'll WHAT?" He teased.

"I'll never kiss you again." She finished triumphantly.

"Plenty o' other girls that will Lore...."

"Try again...." 

"Fine!" He sighed. "But I still don' know how ta make a flame Lore...." 

"Course ya do.... I know, so you must!" She held her hand closed, and made him copy. "Now like this...." She opened her hand slowly. Obviously there was nothing in it, but when he did it, a tiny flame sat there in the palm of his hand.

"EY! I DID IT!" 

"Yep." She grinned, watching as he did it time and time again. 

"S' that's y' power? Y' kiss guys and give them flames in their 'ands?" 

"Y' Cheeky sod!" She laughed. "No, I TOUCH PEOPLE and they're gift gets better.... Control, strength.... whatever I want really."

"That's cool Sheilah...." 

"ALLERDYCE!" a voice came from outside as the floor shook slightly. He moved to the front of the house and looked out through the window to see Pietro and Lance.

"What d' ya want mates?"

"WE-WANT-LORE-BACK!" Pietro shouted, you could almost see the Angry-fume-lines coming off him. The floor rumbled slightly. 

"Too late Mates! Shes 'appy 'eya!" 

"No-she-isnt!" Pietro shouted back, Lance putting a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Bayville Mall, one hour!" Lance held up the lighter they'd taken from Remy, Obivously John's by the flames up it. He might not need it, but he still wanted it, and they couldn't know that. John turned to Lore. 

"Looks like I get ta protect ya after all Sheilah...." he paused. "Y' can turn ya power off right?" She nodded. "For an hour?" She nodded again, and he grinned. "Good...." 

Putting his arms around her waist, he pulled her back close to him, One hand moving to stroke her cheek lightly, as he kissed her, gently, then picked her up, carrying her upstairs.*

~*~*~

**X-Men, report to the Danger Room immediately.**

"Professor! Vats vrong?" Kurt was the first to appear, bamfing in.

"Yeah, like, whats this all about?" Kitty's voice was full of concern, as she phased through the ceiling. Jean and Bobby entered next, and Rogue and Scott soon after, with Betsy just behind them. Logan was on an away mission with Ororo, which explained they're absence and Rogues question.

"Is Logan an 'Ro alraght?" 

"Yes, yes. Wolverine and Storm are fine Rogue. Please, take a seat, all of you." He waited till they were all seated before continuing. "Cerebro has found another mutant in Bayville. Unfortunately, we can't seem to get a location lock on her, although we have reason to believe that she is with Magneto..... Although she has been staying with both the Acolytes AND the Brotherhood." He watched their faces, focusing on Rogues and Betsy's before continuing. "I cant tell what her power is, but as far as we know, she has minor telepathy. This isn't her main gift, so be careful X-Men. The Brotherhood and the Acolytes are stirring trouble at the mall again. Perhaps you can find out what her gift is." 

"X-Men, Suit up. Lets go...." Scott finished, after a nod from the Professor. Kurt took hold of Kitty and Rogue, taking them back to their room, Scott left with Jean and Bobby.

"Thanks Professor." Betsy smiled a little. "For not mentioning me." She ran out of the room.

~*~*~

_*It was just sooo sweet.... I totally had to do it! **_

_** Kitty got hold of my Fic, it was her fault!_

_Sorry, No Romy this chapter, but lots Next.... I promise.... I had to stop here.... I passed the 1000 word mark.... lol_


	9. John! Marie! Lauren!

_A/N: I am planning on a little bit of another pairing which some of ya might not agree with later on in the fic, so just be warned and don't kill me for it! GRRRR! Also, the update will be changed to the most relevant part of the last chapter, and not just the last bit.... OKAY! I just wanted to post it in this chapter too.... It might have been Kitty's fault. But I love it.... lol_

**~*~*~Update~*~*~**

John turned to Lore. 

"Looks like I get ta protect ya after all Sheilah...." he paused. "Y' can turn ya power off right?" She nodded. "For an hour?" She nodded again, and he grinned. "Good...." 

Putting his arms around her waist, he pulled her back close to him, One hand moving to stroke her cheek lightly, as he kissed her, gently, then picked her up, carrying her upstairs.

~*~*~

There was a massive bang from downstairs almost an hour later, although neither John or Lauren moved. They were in St Johns room.... that much was obvious by the flame motif on the walls, and the black silk bedsheet, with flames emblazoned on it. Laid in the centre of the double bed, John was on his left side, Lauren laid on her back, his arm under her neck, the other one curled protectively around her. Being so close to her, John smiled. 

"What ya smiling at Aussie?" She murmered.

"Ya beautiful like this Shei.... Lore...." 

"Ya not half bad yourself John." He moved his arm from her waist, to stroke her cheek gently again.

"Cant believe we just did that...." He smiled a little.

"Why?"

"They think I'm crazy Sheilah.... They'll think ya crazy too if ya spend too much time around me...."

"I don't mind John. I really don't." 

"PYRO!" the Cajun voice shouted from downstairs. "Merde.... Where is dat boy? JOHN!" 

"Guess we'd better see what Gammie wants ey?" 

"Guess so.... He sounds mad..... Maybe we should just stay here." 

"Love ta stay eya with ya." He smiled and pulled her closer. "Always." 

"Where de Hell are ya Allerdyce?" 

"Do people always shout that at ya when they're mad?" 

"Unless I burned somethin' down Sheilah, they do. When I burned m' old bedroom at tha last house, it was 'Bloody 'ell Pyro!" He snickered a little at the memory.

"Well, John, I wo...." The door burst open and Gambit stood there, looking just a little mad.

"Remy interrupted somet'in', non?" 

"No mate.... ten minutes ago ya woulda...." Pyro informed him, Lore blushing a little against the sheets.

"Get dressed.... We go t' meet de Brot'er'ood. Dix minutes." Lore looked confused as remy left, closing the door.

"Ten minutes Luv.... we got ten minutes...." He looked at her. "What d' ya recon?" he winked. 

"I recon that if I don't get out of this bed now, we'll be late..." She slid out. "Need a shower...."

"So do I luv.... C'mon...." Taking her hand, he led her to the other door in the room, closing it behind them. 

Downstairs Remy sighed.

"Look like we be late den...." 

~*~*~

"So what be ya power p'tite?" Remy had asked Lore in the car, after she and John emerged from his room, already four minutes late.

"Her kiss mate...." John teased, sat in the back of the convertible, his arms around her. 

"St John, I believe Gambit was being serious." Piotr supplied for Remy, sat in the passenger seat. Lauren had only just been introduced to the Russian as he appeared as they were leaving, agreeing to join them.

"Petey.... Mate.... I wasn't kiddin'." Pyro snickered.

"My gift is to increase the power, control, whatever, or another mutants power by touch." John pulled her even closer as Remy shot her an intrigued look.

"Don't get no ideas mate.... She's mine." 

"Not what Remy was t'inkin' Johnny.... Remy be t'inkin' bout Rogue...." 

"Rogue? Who's Rogue?" 

"Rogue's Gambit's Sheilah.... She cant touch." 

"Can touch.... She jus' can' touch wit'out leavin' y' unconscious...." 

"Rogue.... Whats her last name?" Everyone shrugged.  

"I believe she is related to NightCrawler...." 

"The German Dude?" 

"That is correct Comrade." 

"German dude?" 

"Nightcrawler. If we're lucky luv, ya might see 'im. Heck, if we're lucky, ya might see Rogue."

~*~*~

"The X-Geeks might be here...." Lance commented, shaking the ground a little as he did.

"Yeah-as-long-as-you-don't-go-chasing-Pryde-and-help-us-get-Lore...."

"I'm hungry.... .ICE CREAM!" Fred shouted with glee as he spotted an Ice cream truck.

"Like, Wait for me yo!" Todd called after him, the two moving off.

"Remind me why we're here...." Wanda commented, bored already.

"Because we're helping ya stupid Brother kidnap that girl again."

"Oh." She paused. "I'm outta here." 

"Where-are-you-going?!?!" Pietro called after his twin. In response, she flipped him off and pointed to her favourite store.

~*~*~

As the Acolytes pulled up in Remy's car, they felt the Earth move a little. 

"Sounds like they wanna play Mates...." Pyro grinned, lacing his fingers through Laurens after helping her out of the car. 

After having filled Piotr in on the situation, he had agreed to help them. He metalled up as they walked towards the centre of the mall, Gambit charging and uncharging cards, and Pyro smiling happily. When they reached the centre, they found the dysfunctional Brotherhood, Todd and Fred still at the ice cream truck, Wanda still AWOL, and Pietro arguing with Lance.

"Glad I didn't just you mates!" Pyro laughed manically. Almost immediately, they paired off.... Toad and Blob being faced with the Metal Russian Giant, Avalanche dodging Gambit's explosions, and Quicksilver zipping around Pyro's flames. 

Each of them was pretty evenly matched.

One of Gambit;s cards knocked Avalanche off his feet who made the whole Mall move, causing Gambit to fall, as well as Lore and Pyro. Colossus and Blob were fine, and as Toad was still coming down from one of the Russian's hits, it had no effect on him either. Quicksilver took the opportunity to try and grab Lore, but she moved slightly, and curled closer to Pyro, causing him to miss her. Pyro quickly started a flame and made a circle around him and Lore, over 6ft high, and a foot deep. 

"You alright luv?" he brushed her green hair back from her eyes, the deep sapphire colour complimenting her hair perfectly. 

"Yeah. I'm fine...." She coughed a little as the smoke from the fire started to get to her, and after helping her to her feet, the fire started dying down.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" a familiar bossy voice came across and Pyro rolled his eyes.

As the flames died down more, so they were only 4foot high, she spotted a group of people stood together by the exit. Her eyes moved over them, taking in each ones appearance, stopping on Psylocke. Closing her eyes, she sent out a call to her.

~Betsy!~  Her head snapped towards the two in the ring of flames.

"Look over there!" Psylocke pointed. "She's the one!" 

Kurt took the situation all wrong. With a puff of smoke he disappeared, and Lore cast a confused look to John, not seeing Nightcrawler appear behind her. Feeling arms wrap around her middle, then she was up on the balcony, coughing from the smell of Sulphur. 

"Itz alright." The furry blue mutant infront of her informed her. "Your safe from zem now."  

"Safe?! Safe from who?!" She demanded.

"Safe from ze Acolytze, and ze Brozerhood! Zey wont take you now ze X-Men are here!" He smiled, showing his fangs.

"I don't need saving!" She looked over the balcony, only to see the X-Men fighting the Brotherhood and Acolytes.

While the blue-furred one restrained her, a girl with brown hair tied into a pony-tail was taking out Lance, phasing through his fists everytime he tried to hit her. A red-haired girl was taking on Blob, a boy shooting red beams out of his eyes was facing off against the Russian, Todd was just being a general nuisance, until she saw Betsy sink a knife into his skull and he fell unconscious, only to see Betsy be blasted a few feet by Wanda, who had just returned from the store. Her eyes fell on the final four people.

Her beloved Pyro was having his flames iced by a boy, and Gambit was struggling with a goth, with short brown hair. She saw Pyro fall to the floor.

"JOHN!" She screamed, everyone ceasing fighting, more out of shock than anything else, and the Goth turned to face her. Both girl's mouths fell open in shock.

"Marie!"

"Lauren!"

~*~*~

_A/N: Slightly evil, I know, but I just had to get this out while it was in my head. I don't think I missed anyone, and I'm not too good with action scenes, so I hope this is alright._

_Well, what did you think? Am I finally going to resolve things next chapter? Well.... You'll have to wait and see._

_If I'm feeling nice, I might get this up tonight or tomorrow. Depends....._


	10. Theres hope for Rogue yet

**_A/N:_**_ - I've discovered..... The ROMY will be next chapter.... I need this one.... then sorta-pointless Romy.... but *coughs* in the words of Rayvn Nyte.... More __St.__ Lore! Lol.... AFTER reader Reviews.... of course...._

**_Ravyn_****_ Nite__ – See! See! Romy's coming! And Yay! She kissed him! Nope, she's not Rogues clone. Not really. If she was a clone, she'd have brown hair with white streaks, and Emerald eyes.... not green hair and Sapphire eyes.... he he he.... I would give you a clue, but then Id have ta kill you._**

_SO YOU SHOULD BE SORRY! I have all these brownie points, and nothing to do with them again! _

_Yes I'm still VERY scared on the Pietro side of things, but.... eh.... Ill get over it, and I'm NOT SHARING JOHN!_

_One: Yes, Stupid Kurt._

_Two: We all know Bobby's stupid. John'll eat him later for it or something.... lol _

_Three: Yep. At last!_

_Four: Yep.... Evil Wanda.... _

_Five: YES THEY HAD S-E-X! Lol, I'm more worried about you worrying about them having protection! Lol.... actually theres a good point.... I'll hafta find Lore and ask her...._

_YES YOU BLOODY FORGOT MY STICKERS! _

_Okay, fair do's. I get Evo Johnny, you can have Movie-verse Johnny.... But you hafta decide.... First Evo Johnny, or Second Evo Johnny? Different actors.... _

**_ishandahalf_****___– Yeah, cute.... lol.... Sleep..... study ten minutes before the exam.... you'll be fine.... am happy y' thought this was worth reviewing despite the fact that y should be revisin'. Heh..... _**

_Sorry guys, I think the ULTIMATE ROMYNESS is going back a chapter.... Minor Romyness next chappie...._

**~*~*~ Update ~*~*~**

****

"Safe from ze Acolytze, and ze Brozerhood! Zey wont take you now ze X-Men are here!" He smiled, showing his fangs.

"I don't need saving!" She looked over the balcony, only to see the X-Men fighting the Brotherhood and Acolytes.

While the blue-furred one restrained her, a girl with brown hair tied into a pony-tail was taking out Lance, phasing through his fists everytime he tried to hit her. A red-haired girl was taking on Blob, a boy shooting red beams out of his eyes was facing off against the Russian, Todd was just being a general nuisance, until she saw Betsy sink a knife into his skull and he fell unconscious, only to see Betsy be blasted a few feet by Wanda, who had just returned from the store. Her eyes fell on the final four people.

Her beloved Pyro was having his flames iced by a boy, and Gambit was struggling with a goth, with short brown hair. She saw Pyro fall to the floor.

"JOHN!" She screamed, everyone ceasing fighting, more out of shock than anything else, and the Goth turned to face her. Both girl's mouths fell open in shock.

"Marie!"

"Lauren!"

****

**~*~*~**

****

Avalanche took this as his opportunity to land a hit to the girl he was fighting, her not seeing it coming, and sliding along the ground to stop by Rogue. Rogue turned and dived for Lance, not getting anywhere near him thanks to the strong Cajun arms around her waist. The 'blue-furred one' let go of Lore and teleported down to the ground, helping the girl to her feet, then appearing behind Lance, tapping him on the shoulder, and breaking his nose when he turned around.

Wide eyed at the sheer level of violence, Lore took this as her opportunity to start running for the stairs. Finally reaching John, she stood between him and the ice-boy. 

"Kid, why don't ya pick on someone ya own size?" She challenged him, Bobby unable to believe his eyes, that a girl was standing up for the insane Pyromaniac, AND she was facing off against him. 

"Lore, Sheilah.... just leave it...." John asked, briefly pulled away from freeing his flames from their ice prison. 

"Not a cat in hell's chance John." She smiled a little. 

Lauren blinked, seeing Pyro fall to the floor.

"JOHN!" she screamed, listening as everyone did as they were supposed to. She briefly cursed herself for having helped that blind Precogniant out years before. She was that immersed in her thinking, she didn't say her line. 

"Lauren!" Everything started to go wrong. Lance swung for the girl, but missed, catching John in the back of the head as he pulled himself to his feet, making him go down again. The fuzzy one wasn't prepared for the slight warm sensation on his arm and pulled away from Lauren's touch. It felt like Rogue's only.... warmer. 

"Bye Fuzz." She waved briefly, before *bamfing* herself down to behind lance and hitting him around the back of the head. Stepping to John, she put her hand on his arm, giving him a little more strength as she helped him up. He smiled a little.

"Thanks Sheilah...." He didn't see Bobby's Ice-ball coming towards him from behind, but Lauren did, and putting out her hand around John, a small fireball smashed into it, shattering it. Everyone stood, wide-eyed. 

John was the first to notice when a silver blur swept Lauren out of his grasp and to the other side of the mall, on the top floor.

"SILVAH!" The Australians voice bounced off the empty corridors, not reaching the ears of the other two.

~*~*~  
  
Lauren hit Pietro when she realised what was happening and he put her down, rubbing the side of his face slowly.   
"Hey-that-hurt!"

"STOP KIDNAPPING ME!" she shouted at him, and he took a step back, surprised.

"I-didn't!"

"YOU JUST DID! And before that you did as well! I'm sick of you using me to get back at John!" 

"I'm not!" He sulked.

"Just cos your dad picked him to be an Acolyte over you cos ya aint got no control over ya temper, and you do stupid things without speaking, and you're arrogant, and egotistical, and STUCK UP!" He had been taking small steps towards her as she spoke, her moving back until she was pressed against the balcony railings.

"You.dont.mean.that." He spoke slowly, but the effort to rein his temper was evident in his voice. 

"You're right.... I don't.... I mean everything I said and MORE!" He was too close.... She winced, squeezing her eyes shut, until she heard the familiar *bamf* and she disappeared. 

~*~*~

  
Kurt heard the other end of the *bamf* first, as he was so used to it, and he pointed up, before anyone asked. John looked at Piotr who nodded, and caught the falling Lauren, reverting back to his human form afterwards, and handing her to John. 

"I'm takin' her to the car mates." He whispered, leaving quietly.

"Wait!" Rogue called after him, but he didn't stop when he heard Remy's voice.

"'S alright Chere.... John take good care o' her. She be fine. Y' can see her later." 

Lauren was still vaguely conscious, and she watched as Remy pulled the thin scarf from his pocket and kissed Rogue gently through it, Piotr following him out after checking Kitty was alright.

~*~*~

Setting her down in the car, John slid in beside her, letting Lauren curl up against him, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Whats wrong luv?" 

"Remy.... and Marie?" He nodded. "Why?" 

"Well.... Remy.... Ey up, he's here.... E can tell ya...." Remy shot him a confused look as he started the car. "You and Rogue Mate...." 

"Oh.... Rogue be Remy's Chere. Dat it?" 

"No.... Why the scarf?" She caught Remy's slight wince of pain in the mirror.

"Rogue can' touch no-one P'tite.... She 'sorbs dem. 'Urts her, so Remy compromise...." There was a sadness to the thief's voice as he spoke on it, something which the other Acolytes had never heard him do. 

"Oh." Lore whispered. "Do you think she'll ever be able to?" 

Remy sighed. 

"Remy hope so P'tite. He really do."

~*~*~

"So did you discover what her gift is?" The Professor was asking Jean, the rest of the X-Men having gone straight to bed, and in the case of Kurt, straight to the infirmary due to Hyper-activity. 

"Well..... not exactly. She's got some really good mental shields Professor. They're like reinforced steel or something. And she teleported and threw a fireball...." The professor frowned. "Passed out.... left in Pyro's arms." 

"Perhaps the Acolytes have a new member? If she can teleport, use telepathy, and fireballs, she would be extremely useful to them."

"Plus whatever she did to Kurt." 

"What happened?" 

"We don't know.... Kurt teleported her out of the way, and then she teleported back when Pyro went down." 

"Very odd...." 

"She was the only one who got near Kurt." 

"Oh.... Hmm.." 

"Professor?"

"Yes Jean?"

"What do you think this could be?" 

"Perhaps someone else with Rogues power?" 

"But her and Pyro were touching."

"Perhaps she can control it." 

"Does this mean?" he nodded.

"There's hope for Rogue yet." 

~*~*~

After Lauren had fallen asleep on John's lap, Him and Remy continued talking about the girls.

 "Your thoughts are of Rogue?" Remy nodded.

"Crickey! Lore might be able ta help ya Sheilah touch!"

"Dats jus' what Remy t'inkin', an hopin'."

"Where'd she get a fireball from though mate? And the Bamfy-thing?" 

"Perhaps her gift is more like Rogue's than we realised comrades. Perhaps she got the fireball from you John, and the teleportation from Nightcrawler."

"Ey mebbe.... Mates, we gotta keep this a secret from bucket-head." St John's voice was totally serious, as much so as his expression.

"Y' bein' serious...." Remy noted, a little out of shock.

"Aye mate.... I cant let 'im 'ave her. Y' saw what 'e wanted ta do with Rogue.... and with Lore's gift...." He closed his eyes slightly and shook his head. 

"I am sure we can keep Magneto from finding out Lauren is a mutant." Piotr paused. "We can simply tell him that Lauren is your girlfriend and nothing else. That she is not anti-mutant. He should be happy with that." 

~*~*~

_Manners consist of small Sacrifices._

_Sorry I had to re-do the last bit of this chapter. I did it wrong.... lol_


	11. Welcome to Mutant Manor Lauren

**A/N: **_- I know I'm getting this out fast, not giving you time to review, and probably junking up mail boxes and stuff, but hey! I just realised today when I was checking through my hundred or so notepads, that Ive been writing ROMY and general X-Men FF's for a lot longer than I thought.... I also realised that in my head, Remy and Rogue seem to have a set future.... lol.... Anywho, as soon as I get this out, Ill get the next part of the story up, and stuff, so this is gonna be like a part of a whole thing! I MIGHT be moving all my Song-Fics into story, so its easier to look through my stuff.... but then it gets all confusing and stuffs, so Ill have to work that out later. _

_I apologise in advance for the iffy-ness of this chapter.... I just got back from the dentist and cant feel half my face so.... Meh._

_Anywho__, thanks for reading. It's a boost to my confidence that I have at least two people who are my dedicated readers of this.... Thanks guys._

_This is kinda a filler-chapter which is why its taken me so long to get it out. I know whats coming in the chappie after this one, and stuff.... I just been a little stumped. _

**_Ravyn_****_ Nyte__ – Hmm.... Yeah I did mean movie-verse Johnny.... Evo Johnny is just a lot easier to write. *shrugs* I like both movie Johns.... Not sure which one best yet though.... Although Movie-John isn't half as Crazy as Evo Johnny.... And the craziness is what makes __St John__, himself. _**

_Rogues sister? Lmao.... No.... Cousin.... no.... Mother.... oh absolutely! Lol.... no. Friend in a past life? No. I'm kinda happy its so hard to guess. Yay. _

_Cat in hells' chance.... Ive used it for years.... You've never heard it? Silvah.... yep.... he he he. Didn't even realise Id wrote it that way, but I think Ill keep it. He he he._

_You'll have to wait and see.... I recon.... 3 more chapters and EVERYTHING should be revealed. _

**_ishandahalf_****___– Wohoo! No more studying! I just saw it in my head.... seemed like the kinda thing she'd do.... and it was such a good line....  lol.... _**

_Well, I couldn't completely leave me typical Angsty stuff behind now, could I? You'd be so disappointed. Anywho, the idea was that normally Remy doesn't express his feelings for Rogue about her not being able to touch to anyone.... well, not in my fics anywho, so I thought it'd be, as ya said, sweet, and cute.... Yes, UBER ROMYNESS on the way! The Crack Bunny's a little slow this time, I'm sowwy.   _

**~*~*~Update~*~*~**

****

"Perhaps her gift is more like Rogue's than we realised comrades. Perhaps she got the fireball from you John, and the teleportation from Nightcrawler."

"Ey mebbe.... Mates, we gotta keep this a secret from bucket-head." St John's voice was totally serious, as much so as his expression.

"Y' bein' serious...." Remy noted, a little out of shock.

"Aye mate.... I cant let 'im 'ave her. Y' saw what 'e wanted ta do with Rogue.... and with Lore's gift...." He closed his eyes slightly and shook his head. 

"I am sure we can keep Magneto from finding out Lauren is a mutant." Piotr paused. "We can simply tell him that Lauren is your girlfriend and nothing else. That she is not anti-mutant. He should be happy with that." 

~*~*~

****

Lauren woke up in John's bed again. She opened one eye and looked around, disappointed that she was alone. She snuggled further into the covers on 'his side' of the bed, where he had been last time, and tried to sleep. She was exhausted.

An hour later, her eyes snapped open when she heard two voices outside the door. A Cajun and an Australian. It took her a moment to realise it was Remy and John, and another moment before she could hear what they were saying.

"....If he finds her here? He'll want to use her mate, and I cant let that 'appen, y' know?" 

"Remy know John.... same t'ing wit' Rogue. If 'Neto finds out John, y' gon' hafta.... An' Remy know better dan no-one dat y' don' wan' t' have t' send her 'way, but...." He trailed off.

"I know.... I jus'.... I really like this Sheilah y'know?" 

"_Oui_._ John, if she be awake....?" _

"Sure mate.... if she's awake, Ill ask 'er." 

"T'anks _mon__ ami." _

The door opened and John walked in, smiling brightly when he saw her awake.

"Lore! Y'alright! Was a mighty big fall luv, an' even I wouldn'ta done that without a parachute!"

Despite what she'd heard, about hem sending her away, she smiled. 

"Thanks John." 

"Fer what?" 

"For being here." 

"Oh.... 'S alright.... Be here fer as long as ya want me...." 

"Good." She smiled better then.

"Lore, luv.... Light o' me life...." 

"What are you after?" She asked playfully. 

"Ey ya saw right through me!" He giggled softly. "D' ya feel upta takin a trip out? Meet those guys from earlier?"

"Will Marie be there?"

"Marie? OH! Gammie's Sheilah! Sure she will...." Lauren nodded.

"Okay then.... but ya might hafta carry me some, my knight in shining armour...."

"Ey, don't ferget me flames now, else I might drop ya! Ey that's not nice!" He laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Y' keep this up, an we might not get there...." 

"FINE!" She play-sulked. "I'll behave till we get back home.." 

~*~*~

Kitty and Kurt were sat on the front steps on the Mansion, just talking, when the car distinctly recognisable as Pyro's, pulled up, Lauren in the passenger seat. Within second, before they could even get out of the car, Logan, Ororo Scott and Jean were outside as well, Scott and Kurt in defensive stances, Logan in offensive, with Jean, Kitty and Ororo trying to make them stop it. Scott watched with something akin to fascination as Pyro, the egotistical Crazy Pyromaniac jumped out of his side and ran around to the other, opening the door for Lauren, and helping her out, her relying on him heavily for support. Pushing the car door closed with his foot, he tightened his grip on her as they made they way to the mansion.

"What do you want Pyro?" Scott called out, taking charge, despite the glare from Logan, who was ready to rip him apart at any minute. He was grumpy, having only just gotten back with Storm, and already being called out because an Acolyte decided he would come on a visit. 

"Here ta see Gammie's Sheilah mate, not you." Scott looked confused, and offended.

"Mar.... Rogue. I'm here to see Rogue." Lauren corrected herself, remembering that Rogue was only Marie to her, and her family. "Oh come on!" She rolled her eyes when Logan's claws slid out. "Its nice to see such trust...." she shook her head, slightly sadly. "I haven't done anything to you people, I come here to see if I might be able to help one of yours and this is how you greet me? Perhaps I shouldn't have bothered." She had no intention of leaving until she'd seen Rogue, but none of them knew that. She caught the Red-Heads eye, who smiled slightly. _~Must be a Telepath....~_

~*~*~

Jean studied the girl with Pyro, listening to the touching speech, before scanning her mind, picking up on her worry for Rogue first and foremost. Catching her eye, she smiled a little.

_~Must be a Telepath....~_

**~Sure am.~** she sent to Lauren, who looked slightly surprised at a response. 

"Scott!" She chided sharply. "They're not here to fight!" She looked across to Kurt and Kitty, the former of which wasn't stood there anymore. A moment later, he re-appeared, disappearing in a puff of sulphuric smoke, to re-appear at Lauren's side, offering his support to her.

"Oh come on Scott!" She started again. "They're here to help Rogue, now stop being so stubborn and go get the Professor." Nodding dumbly at his girlfriend, Scott left, seemingly forgetting that he probably already knew. 

"Rogue ez on her vay down." Kurt was telling Lauren. The trio paused briefly infront of her and Jean smiled.

"Welcome to Mutant Manor Lauren."

After the trio had passef them, Kitty was jumping up and down, almost squealing with delight. 

"They're here to, like, help Rogue! This is TOTALLY cool!" In her excitement, she accidently phased herself half-way into the floor. "Uhh.... Jean? Could you, like, give me a hand?" *

~*~*~

Pacing up and down the Acolytes house, Remy was going insane. He couldn't get hold of Rogue, Lauren and St John were somewhere, Piotr was in the library as usual.... Dropping onto the couch, he glared at the blank TV screen for a few moments, thinking back over the fight earlier.

-Flashback-

"Lauren?" Rogue had been tripped by a minor quake, and he had just caught her. Taking this opportunity, Remy pulled her closer to him slightly. Rogue watched wide-eyed from his arms as Lauren 'ported in.

"She's got Kurt's gift...." Rogue whispered. Remy laughed as Lauren hit Lance around the back of the head, watching him drop to his knees. 

"Y' know p'tite Chere?" Remy whispered in her ear.

"Yeah...." Rogues voice trailed off as Lore helped Pyro, then disappeared with Quicksilver.

"SILVAH!" The Australians voice bounced off the now-empty corridors and Rogue smiled. 

"Looks lahke someones got ah Crush on her...." 

"De femme got St. John's 'tention Chere.... like dis belle femme," he stroked a gloved finger down her cheek. "has Remy's."

Rogue head snapped up when she saw Kurt pointing up at the now-falling Lore. Her first thought that was Pietro was dead.... If he'd pushed her.... her breath caught until she landed safely in the Metal Giant's arms. 

"I'm takin' her to the car mates." John whispered, turning to go.

"Wait!" Rogue called after him, but he didn't stop when he heard Remy's voice.

"'S alright Chere.... John take good care o' her." Remy still had hold of her. "She be fine. Y' can see her later." Rogue nodded.

"Ya let meh know how she is Swamp-Rat?" 

"Course Chere.... Anyt'in' f' y." He pulled the thin silk scarf he always kept in his pocket, out, putting it across her lips and giving her a soft kiss. 

"Je T'aime Chere." He whispered, before taking off after his team-mates, the look of sadness and hurt in his eyes from not being able to kiss Rogue like he wanted.... like she deserved.

-End Flashback- 

Standing suddenly, Remy wiped the tear that was threatening to fall, from his eye, and grabbed his bike-keys off the side. Scribbling a note for Piotr on a sticky-note, he shoved it on the fridge and left through the garage door.

~*~*~

Piotr heard the roar of the bike from the library window, and looked outside, watching Gambit speeding off. He just needed time. Perhaps seeing Lauren and St John was harder on him than anyone thought.

Closing the book he had just finished, he set it back on the shelf, taking another down. His favourite. Opening the book, he smiled himself. He was the only one that ever touched this book, as it was written entirely in Russian. Taped to the inside front cover was a picture of his sister. Illyana. **

~*~*~

* - I don't think Jean is as much of a Bitch as she is portrayed sometimes, and I think that once you get under all the jealousy and Miss perfect routine, she might actually be a very nice person. She does seem to care for the team in some way.... And, y'know, maybe if Rogue didn't have that crush on Scott in the beginning.... well, they'd never have been "best friends" or anything, but they woulda got along a lot more. Yep, this is ramble.... 

** - I don't know if this is right.... I can vaguely remember him shouting something like this is X-M when Jubilee goes to assist him.... Spelling escapes me. 

**_A/N:_**_ Next chapter is the first session.... and more ROMY, and "St Lore". Lol._


	12. I want to help you!

**~*~*~Update~*~*~**

Piotr heard the roar of the bike from the library window, and looked outside, watching Gambit speeding off. He just needed time. Perhaps seeing Lauren and St John was harder on him than anyone thought.

Closing the book he had just finished, he set it back on the shelf, taking another down. His favourite. Opening the book, he smiled himself. He was the only one that ever touched this book, as it was written entirely in Russian. Taped to the inside front cover was a picture of his sister. Illyana. **

**~*~*~**

"Professah? Kurt said ya wanted ta see meh?" Rogue hadn't noticed Lauren, sat with St John at her side in one of the chairs close to his desk.

"I did. Rogue I believe you know Miss...." 

"Lauren. Just Lauren." 

"I believe you know Lauren?" 

"Yeah, Ah do. Whats this ahbout?" The Goth stood with her arms folded at the other side of the desk, afraid to get close to Lauren for fear she'd disappear, like a lot of her past had. 

"Rogue, Lauren believes she may be able to help you."

"Marie.... You know me.... You remember me, I see it in your eyes. Please, let me help you." Rogue took a step back. 

"Ya not real...."

"I AM REAL! Damn.... when did you learn to be so stubborn? Not from your mother, that's for sure...." Rogues eyes widened. 

"Ya know mah mother?" 

"I did. Let me help you." She studied Rogue for a moment. "Would your mother want this? You not able to touch?" Finally, Rogue relented and took the seat next to Lauren. 

"What do Ah have ta do?" 

~*~*~

After knocking on her door for a minute, Remy finally opened it, looking around at the dishevelled "Organised Chaos" that was his chere's room. Neither Rogue nor her room-mate were in there. Sighing, and not feeling upto facing anyone of the X-Men downstairs, he moved back and sat on the windowsill, one leg hanging down outside, as he waited for her. She'd be back sometime, and he'd be right here.

~*~*~

Reluctantly, St. John had been persuaded to wait outside, and so, sat in a corner, he sulked, occasionally making fire-images of Lore, while he waited. 

~*~*~

Kitty dragged Betsy outside, away from the rest of the student body and the Pyro. 

"It is like, so obvious, and totally cute!" She grinned with excitement.

"What is luv?" 

"Like, that's right?" Betsy blinked, confused.

"Whats right?" 

"Love!" The ninja nodded slowly.

"That's what I said.... What is Luv.." 

"Its totally love!" Betsy blinked again.

"Ya not making any sense to me Kit...." 

"LOVE!" She sighed. "Its like, so obvious.... He likes her." 

"Who and who?" 

"Pyro and Lore! I saw them before, and they're just like Rogue and Remy.... cept with the touchy-bit.... Or You and Warren.... but like, hes not on the bad-guys side.... and neither are you.... Oh, you, like, know what I mean, right?" Betsy nodded, more to keep Kitty happy than anything else.  "Its so cute...." 

"Course it is, Luv." She agreeded, figuring it to be the safest option. She didn't want to be left half-phased through something.

"Yeah.... Like, love." 

~*~*~

Lauren held out her hands for Rogue, who removed her gloves and reluctantly took Laurens hands, feeling the familiar jolt of memories, and a slight warmth coming from Lauren's hands. The professor sat with his hands to his temples, checking that each girl was fine.

"Amazing.." He whispered to himself. "Their powers are perfectly balanced."

Both Lauren and Rogue had their eyes closed, just concentrating on what was happening. After ten minutes, they broke away, Lauren slumping back into the chair, and Rogue feeling as if she could take on the Acolytes, Brotherhood and a couple of Sentinels, all by herself. Maybe even all at once. 

Lauren studied Rogues face as it went to one of utter shock. She remembered the lab.... When she was five years old. She remembered lying there with Lauren.... Perhaps having Laurens memories had jogged her own.... 

Her face fell to one of confusion when she couldn't find Lauren's memories in her head, although she had a Psyche, as silent as it was, that sat in the foremost of Rogues mind, with Remy's, and occasionally glared at the prison in which Rogue had Carol Danver's mind locked in.

"Wow.... What ah rush...." Rogue sighed, glancing to Lauren. "Oh mah god.... Are ya ahlright?" Lauren's eyes opened, closing when Rogue had started to feel her lost memories.

"Fine, thanks." She smiled weakly at the Professor and Rogue.

"Why don't Ah have any of ya memories?" Lauren shrugged.

"Maybe its 'cos of my gift.... cancels out that part.... I mean, I didn't get anything from you, and that's unusual for me too." 

"Rogue?" The Professor held his hand out for her, and hesitantly, she touched it, skin-to-skin, before screaming!

"AH CAN TOUCH!"

~*~*~

At the first milli-second of the scream, John was running through the Office doors, to Lore's side, before taking her hand. 

"Ya alright Luv?" She rolled her eyes.

"For the last time I'm fine...."

"I heard...." 

"Rogue screamed.... not me."  John's quizzical look to Rogue was enough to send her into a smiling fit, before she remembered, and put on the scowl, heading outside. The Professor let out a small chuckle, as Lauren would have if she had the strength. Picking her up, John smiled at her.

"Y'...." 

"IF you ask me if I'm alright St John Allerdyce, I'm gonna make you regret it...." 

"I was gonna ask if ya wanna go 'ome Sheilah...." He laughed softly, taking her out to the car, dodging the crowd that had gathered, thankfully, around Rogue.

~*~*~

"ROGUE!" Kurt appeared infront of her, and while she was still coughing on his Sulphuric smoke, he wrapped his arms around her, making sure to touch her skin. After a mimute, when nothing happened he opened his eyes.

"MEIN SCHWEISTER CAN TOUCH!" *

"KURT get off meh!" He realised he was still holding onto her tightly, as, as much as she enjoyed being able to touch someone, she couldn't breathe very well. "Why'd ya do that?"

"Needed ta see if ya could touch. If ya couldn't.... Waznt going to let zat filthy swamp-rat be in ya head!" He proclaimed proudly, happy at his bravery.

Kitty ran upto Rogue next, and Rogue ducked out from under her arms, running up the stairs to escape. 

"Like, Rogue! Wait up! We can TOTALLY do over your wardrobe now!" This just made Rogue run faster and lock the door, forgetting that Kitty could still get in. Evidently, Kitty got the idea and stayed downstairs to gossip.

Back against the door, eyes closed, Rogue let herself slide down until she was sat on the carpet. 

~*~*~

Remy looked up, amused as Rogue ran in, smiling at the state she was in.

"_Bon Apres-Midi Chere._" He whispered, staying in the windowsill.

"Ya not gonnah invahte yaself in Swamp Rat, lihke ya usually do?" 

"_Chere tol' Remy t' stop, s' he respectin' _de femme's_ wishes." _

"Fihne.... come in.... Don't wantcha ta fall an break ya neck...." 

"So Y' do really care bout dis ol Cajun den?"

"No.... I just want to be the one who kills ya for doin' somethin' stupid.... not lettin' ya kill yaself doin' somethin' stupid."  Looking slightly confused, Remy slid into her room again, standing close to her front.

"_Chere__.... Remy been t'inkin'...." _

"Uh-oh.... How many state laws?" 

"What? _Non__, Chere, ecouter de moi S'il vous plait? Merci...." She raised her eyebrow, but listened anyway. "Remy been t'inkin' dat Chere be _un petite_ bit.... down?.... lately, and Remy t'ink dat she be f'gettin' dat she be de mos' __belle femme in de world.... So Remy t'ink t' his-self.... 'Remy, y' need t' show Chere jus' how much y' love her'.... so Remy decid'd dat he come t' give y' a kiss." She opened her mouth, and thinking she was about to protest, he placed a gloved finger over her lips. "Non, Chere.... Dis not b' open t' debate.... Remy be in de 'firmary f' a few days, but dis be wort' it...." _

~*~*~

Setting Lauren back down in the car, John glanced back towards the school, groaning when he saw two figures crossing over to them. Scott and Logan stopped infront of the car, both men looking equally nervous. 

"Well mates? What is it? I need t' get th' Sheilah back 'ome." 

"Look.... Pyro.... I think I made a mistake earlier...." Scott started. "And I guess we're sorry we nearly attacked you...." 

"But don't think we wont next time bub.." Logan interrupted, receiving a glare from the younger male, and shrugging, as if saying  that that was the best you were going to get out of him.

"And we're BOTH glad that you came here to help Rogue. Awfully nice of ya.... Lauren was it?" She nodded dumbly, too tired to talk. "well, thanks. Let us know if you need anything."

"Thanks mates! We will!" And with that, he jumped into the car, gave Lauren and quick chaste kiss, and sped off. 

Scott glared at Logan.... as best he could. 

"What?"

~*~*~

"Do you, like, think he knows?" 

"Think who knows Luv?" Yes, once again Betsy was cursing her luck with being roped into another none-sensical conversation with the resident Valley Girl. 

"REMY!" 

"What about 'im?" 

"Do you think he like, knows that Rogue can totally touch now?"

"I dunno Luv. Why didn't ya ask Johnny?"

"He left."

"Oh.." She was pleased for him. 

"Ill go call Piotr...." Kitty skipped off happily, and Betsy shook her head. She'd never understand the Valley-Girl Lingo. 

~*~*~

Remy leant in and placed a soft, lingering kiss on Rogue's lips, not realising nothing was happening with regards to her powers,  and slipped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Rogue's hands had moved up around his neck, and what surprised him most was how they weren't pushing him away for once. Finally, they came up for air.

"Wow Chere...." 

"Ah know.... ah can control it nahw...." 

"Chere.... I meant dat DAT was a kiss wort' waitin' f'." He grinned.

"That was some kiss Cajun...." 

"Ya first Chere?"  She nodded. "Den Remy need t' make up f' all de ones he nev'r got t' give y'." Happily, she pulled him in for another.

****

**~*~*~**

*Dunno about the spelling.... I did German for ONE YEAR, FOUR years ago.... Too tired to look it up.

  
Next chappie.... better fluff! I need to write fluff at the moment, so this is my fix.

**_A/N:_**_  Reviews.... Too tired to write much else...._

**Ravyn**** Nyte -  _You've__ copywrited St. Lore, despite that fact that shes mine, and he belongs to me? (Found him on E-bay.... NER!!)Lol. Wohoo! Remy doll! Wohoo, Johnny Doll! BROWNIE POINTS! WOHOO!_**

_Heh__._

**_Ishandahalf_****_ –__ You cant love John too! Hes mine! (See the above comment about E-Bay.. lol) _**

_Ha ha ha..... Z-Muse Struck again! Ya gonna hafta wait for the past stuff! **SEE SEE!  She can help Rogue! And Remy cried.... aww.... T'ank y' M'am. What happens when ya break a crack bunny?**_


	13. That mattress isnt as soft as it looks

**_A/N:_**_ Wohoo! No-one knows what Lore is! I am so happy! Lol. READER REVIEWS!_

**__**

**_Ishandahalf_****_ –__ Yay, Romyness! And fluff! I was depressing myself. I needed fluff. And I know you'd kill me if I didn't put some Romy Fluff in somewhere soon. Heh, the Luv-Love thing came from a convo with my sister. Its disturbing how much like Kitty she is, except Kitty might have hidden depth and is actually a Valley-Girl.... My sis just acts it. Lol, more fluff coming, I promise! Oh, and the past stuff of course.... lol. I wanna break a Non-Magical Crack Bunny.... _**

**_Star-of-Chaos -  Yay_**_! FLUFF! How to please readers – Fluff, fluff and MORE FLUFF!!! :D Glad ya liked._

**STORY!**

****

**~*~*~Update~*~*~**

Remy leant in and placed a soft, lingering kiss on Rogue's lips, not realising nothing was happening with regards to her powers,  and slipped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Rogue's hands had moved up around his neck, and what surprised him most was how they weren't pushing him away for once. Finally, they came up for air.

"Wow Chere...." 

"Ah know.... ah can control it nahw...." 

"Chere.... I meant dat DAT was a kiss wort' waitin' f'." He grinned.

"That was some kiss Cajun...." 

"Ya first Chere?"  She nodded. "Den Remy need t' make up f' all de ones he nev'r got t' give y'." Happily, she pulled him in for another.

****

**~*~*~**

After the partial success of Rogue's first session with Lauren, Rogue's ability to touch lasted 30 Minutes solid, and after that, Rogue needed to concentrate really hard on them for a further 10 minutes, after which she was too tired to keep it up, and Remy did end up in the infirmary. Fortunately, he was only there for a day, of which Rogue spent 23/24 hours at his bedside, the one hour she was absent being when Hank carried her to her room. The only problem with Rogues new-found ability to touch, was that she had to use the 40 minutes in a solid amount of time, and only once a day. During this time, she has to concentrate to use her powers.

After observing her for a day, Remy cornered St John at the Acolytes house about it.

"Gammie! Mate! 'Ows ya sheilah?" 

"_Bonne._ John.... Remy need a fav'r.... _pour__ Rogue." _

"Sorry Mate, I'm Australian.." 

"Need a fav'r." 

"Sure.... Is it gonna 'urt?" 

"_Non__.... Could y' talk t' Lore.... 'bout _Chere___?" _

"I s'pose I could...."

"T'anks.... Remy owe y'." 

"I know.." He grinned manically as Remy walked away, already thinking of what he could ask.

~*~*~

Lore was sat on her bed, thinking, when John walked in. 

"John.... I've had an idea...." She patted the bed next to her, and he obediently sat. "I'm going to touch Rogue again.... but a session a day should.... y'know.... Be good.... help her a lot." She looked at him. "What do ya think?" 

"B-b-b-but LORE!" When she stood, he pulled her onto his knee, wrapping his arms around her so she couldn't move. "Y' don't 'ave the strength luv. I saw 'ow ya were after last time, everyday'll kill ya!" 

"But I can help Mari – Rogue." She winced, remembering to correct herself. "So I'm going to." She finished softly, defiantly. 

"Every other day then.... jus' promise me ya wont do anythin' stupid.... like 'old on for too long." 

"MY gift cancels hers so it doesn't ma...." 

"PROMISE me Luv." After a brief pause, she sighed.

"I promise John. Wont do nothin' stupid. Happy?" 

"I'll be 'appy when ya get back into bed and get that rest ya need." He chided, picking her up and pulling back the covers, laying her down and pulling them up over her.

~*~*~

Despite the slight light-headedness she felt, Rogue was like Pietro on Pixie Sticks. If 10 minutes with Lore equalled half an hour, they'd only have to do it 48 times.... well, 47 now.... or maybe less.... maybe it would give her own control a kick-start.

She hadn't managed to miss Kitty when she came downstairs, and got caught by the Valley-girl.

"Oh my god, this is like, totally awesome!" She squeeked, her voice getting higher and higher as she spoke. After three minutes, she ducked outside, stopping to give Little Jamie a hug. 

"Y' look like y' jus' ridded de world o' de colour pink Chere." A teasing voice came from above her, and she grinned, looking up. 

"Ah wish Ah had...." she grinned. "Get dohwn from there Swamp-rat, else Ah'll hafta knock th' tree dohwn.." Smirking slightly, he slid down and wrapped his arms around her middle, bending down slightly to place one of his soft, lingering kisses on her lips, his hand moving to the back of her neck, while he deepened their kiss. 

Pulling away a moment later, smiling, he rested his forehead against hers, looking in her eyes.

"Y' know, Ah cahnt think of ah bettah way ta say hello...." He raised his eyebrow.

"Remy can t'ink o' lots better ways t' say _bonjour_ _chere__.... he show y' if y' want...." _

~*~*~

Lauren returned two days later for the next session, when she'd gotten back to her usual happy self. The fact that she was back to normal and hyper-enough to put up with him was enough to keep St John happy, although he still wasn't keen on her going through with it.

"Remy 'preciates it luv, but still...."

"John, ya said I could!" 

"I love Lore, but.." 

"NO buts Johnny-boy.... I'm doing this...." Sighing, he kissed her forehead.

"Jus' be careful ey?" Rolling her eyes she nodded and left a soft kiss on his cheek, following Rogue into the Professors study.

~*~*~

As time went by, and Lauren, John and Remy spent more time at the Mansion, the X-Men slowly warmed upto them. Their appearance was no longer regarded with distrust, but with a welcome. Sometimes the three would stay for dinner, and sometimes Rogue would come back to the Acolyte's house with them to spend the night. Occasionally, Piotr would accompany them, at which Kitty spent most of her time, trying to get him to speak as much as she did. He seemed to enjoy himself listening to her speak.

As time went by, Rogue's control evened out. After the Fifth session, she could choose when her control was on, and it wasn't on all at once. She could turn her gift on and off when she wanted, and she no longer got the headaches from absorbing someone. Lauren's Psyche was more in her mind now, although still silent, and still with Remy's at the front of her mind. St John's joined them, almost as quiet as Lauren's, although that wasn't through choice. She hadn't touched him long enough for it to gain a strong voice. Her psyche's were now behind steels walls, and even 'Miss Marvel', Kitty and Kurt's couldn't get out. 

John was still sulking that Lauren kept putting him through this, and he hated seeing how weak she was afterwards, although it didn't deter her one bit.

More of Rogue's memories came back, although only of the lab, with Lauren. 

**-0-0-**

"Marie, this is just a bad dream. You never came to this place, you never left with me. Your house was set on fire and you escaped. When you did, you started running. A lady called Raven found you on the streets and took you in. Raven and Irene are your parents now."

**-0-0-**

She remembered the man in the lab. He wasn't nice. What puzzled Rogue was when she started remembering Lauren's memories. Not re-calling them, but remembering them.

**-0-0-**

"Mr. Stevens...." He called his assistant across to the door. "Make sure we know where experiment Alpha-Kappa-Three-Oh-Seven is at all times. I don't trust Raven as much as she would like me to." 

"Yes sir." He turned to walk away.

"Oh, and Mr. Stevens?" 

"Sir?" 

"Put Alpha-Kappa-Three-Oh-Seven-Beta somewhere safe. Cant risk her escaping." 

"Of course Sir."

**-0-0-**

She knew that was Laurens.... She had already left with Raven and Irene.... she knew she had....

**-0-0-**

A-K-3-0-7-B was picked up roughly by a giant man, and thrown over his shoulder, being taken down a steel corridor. Finally, they reached the last room in the corridor, and he threw her inside, watching her bounce off the mattress in the corner. 

Grunting at the figure that wasn't moving, he slammed the door shut and left, leaving AK307B along in her cell. Getting up slowly, she walked to the mirror, and rubbed the dirt and grime off it with the palm of her hand. The face that stared back at her was definitely her own, but the green hair was.... different. This wasn't right.... and her eyes were wrong as well....

Dropping to the floor, she put her hands over her eyes and cried.

**-0-0-**

"Mah god...." Rogue whispered, breaking the contact. "They realleh (really) did that?" Lauren nodded sadly. 

"Yeah.... That mattress isn't as soft as it looks." 

****

**~*~*~**

****

**A/N:** I put the flashbacks between **-0-0-**'s cos I couldn't remember what I did em in before, and so.... well, this works. Next chapter should be up soon. Sorry if it's a little confusing now.... all will be clear soon....


	14. I aint jokin’ luv Marry me

**_A/N:_**_ Yeah, here ya go. The chappie You've all been waiting for! Pretty much everything happens! Reader Reviews at the bottom._

**_~*~*~Update~*~*~_**

**__**

**-0-0-**

A-K-3-0-7-B was picked up roughly by a giant man, and thrown over his shoulder, being taken down a steel corridor. Finally, they reached the last room in the corridor, and he threw her inside, watching her bounce off the mattress in the corner. 

Grunting at the figure that wasn't moving, he slammed the door shut and left, leaving AK307B along in her cell. Getting up slowly, she walked to the mirror, and rubbed the dirt and grime off it with the palm of her hand. The face that stared back at her was definitely her own, but the green hair was.... different. This wasn't right.... and her eyes were wrong as well....

Dropping to the floor, she put her hands over her eyes and cried.

**-0-0-**

"Mah god...." Rogue whispered, breaking the contact. "They realleh (really) did that?" Lauren nodded sadly. 

"Yeah.... That mattress isn't as soft as it looks." 

**~*~*~**

****

After this session with Lauren, she was almost unconscious. As usual, St John picked her up, and carried her out to the car. The look on his face as he passed Remy in the hallway was heartbreaking. He couldn't bear to see Lauren like this. He held back his tears, so she wouldn't see them, and climbed in his side of the car, taking off at speeds Pietro couldnt rival.

Rogue's touch was up to 12 hours, and she was ecstatic, especially seeing as there was no possible way any of her psyches could take over. Not with Lore in her head.

After Lauren and St. John sped off, the Professor called Rogue back into his office.

"Ya wanted ta see meh?" 

"Yes Rogue. Please, take a seat." 

"Whats this ahll about? Am Ah in trouble?" She asked, as she took the seat he gestured to.

"No Rogue, its about Lauren." Rogue nodded.

"Okay, what about her?"

"Rogue, I'm sorry to have to say this, but you will have to stop your sessions with Lauren. I observed something today which is rather disturbing and is leading me to believe the sessions are having a damaging effect on her. Each time she comes in, she is not as strong as she was last time." Rogue nodded. 

"Ahllright Professah. Ahll talk ta Lauren. Ah cahnt cay Ahm not dissahpointed, but this is bettah than nothin', raght?" The Professor nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad you understand Rogue. Perhaps if you talk to St. John before Lauren, it might be beneficial." 

"Thank Professah. Ah will." 

~*~*~*

Rogue pulled up at the Acolytes residence, not surprised to see Remy sitting outside, smoking. She'd passed Piotr on his way to the library, and she could hear St John from outside. Nothing looked like it was on fire.... yet.

"Chere.... y' come t' see Remy?" he stood, wrapping his arms around her, a little surprised when she pushed him off.

"No, Ahm here ta see Johnny.... Whats goin' on?" 

"Remy t'ink Pyro an' Lore b' havin' a 'Lovers argument'." He smiles slightly. "S' y' can stay wi' Remy while dose two fight, eh Chere?" She already had her hand on the doorhandle.

"Ah can handle Johnny-boy."

"Femmes got deat'-wish." He watched the door for a moment, before relenting, stubbing out his cigarette, and following her in. "B'sides.... 't'aint Johnny y' got t' b' wary o' Chere...." 

~*~*~

"Lauren jus' LISTEN ta me!" 

"John, I've listened! I don't want to hear it no more!"

"But Lauren....!"

"NO BUTS!"

"Lore, honey, please...." 

"NO John.... I'm doing this...." 

"Please? Don't do it.... just for me?"  There was a long pause. "I love you. I don't want ta loose ya." Another pause. "Marry me." Another pause.

"John I don't have the time, nor strength for you to mess me around."

"I aint jokin' luv.... Marry me...."

"JOHN! Its beautiful! Oh my god.... Of course I will!"

On the stairs, not too far away, Remy smiled.

"Guess we come back later chere.... dey got some celebratin' t' do." Rogue nodded and took his hand.

"Guess so Cajun...."

~*~*~

Two hours later, Rogue was sat in the Acolyte's living room. Remy had run down to the shops, and St John finally appeared from upstairs.

"Lauren okay Johnny?" Rogue asked quietly, as he took the seat beside her, running a hand back through his hair, messing it up even more.

"She's.... good.... Look, Sheilah.... Rogue.... I need ta ask ya somethin'." 

"Ah know, Ah need ta tell ya somethin' too." 

"You go first." They both said simultaneously, then laughed softly, Rogue indicating that he should go ahead.

"I wan' ya ta stop with Lore. Its 'urtin' 'er, an' I don't like ta see 'er 'urtin'. She's the best Sheilah a guy could ask fa, an I don't wanna loose 'er, okay?" He looked at her apologetically.

"'S alright Aussie." Rogue said softly. "Ah was comin ta tell ya Ah cahnt do anymore session with Lauren...." He smiled.

"I'm glad." 

"Thanks Johnny." 

~*~*~

"Ah cahnt believe this! This is..... So sweet!" Kitty blinked twice, before phasing through the door to find that her room-mate hadn't been replaced, and infact, it was Rogue, sounding oh-so-genuinely happy on the phone. "Gawd Lore, that's.... Ah know.... Look, Ah'll see yah later, Ah think Kit wants th' phone.... Bye." She cast a 'what-do-you-want' look at Kitty, raising her eyebrow.

"I was just wondering if someone, like, replaced you. You totally don't sound that happy.... like.... ever!"

"Oh Mah gawd Kit, its so cute...."

"Like what is already?"

"Johnny boy...."

"Yeah?"

"Asked Lore...." 

"Stop drawing this out Rogue, you're like, gonna kill me!" Kitty groaned when the goth paused again.

"Ta marreh him.... an' she said yeah!"

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS LIKE, SO COOL!"

~*~*~

Three days later, Lauren was lying in bed, looking at the simple ring she had picked on her finger. It had a single ruby set into the middle of it. It had reminded John of Fire, so she thought it was perfect. She just couldn't sleep. Knowing that she could help Rogue and wasn't allowed to. Finally, she carefully removed John's arm from around her waist and slid out from the sheets, dressing quietly in her jeans, and, when she couldn't find her shirt, one of his not-so-bright ones, a black one with flames around the bottom. Hugging it to her, she went downstairs, pouring herself a glass of juice, and taking a pad and pen off the side, writing John a note, so he wouldn't be worried.

Tucking the note onto the fridge, she picked up her cell and hesitated. She'd promised she wouldn't do anything stupid. Well, she wasn't. It wasn't stupid. She'd thought this through. Properly. As much as she loved and respected John's wishes, this was something she HAD to do. Putting the cell back down, she unlocked the door quietly, and opened it, to find remy stood there, much to her surprise.

"Night out with Rogue?"

"Non p'tite.... ot'er job." 

"Ah....." She nodded. "I'm.... going out. I'll see ya later Remy." He nodded, watching her leave, frowning slightly. Something was wrong. He could sense it. Of course he could, he was a thief. 

As he walked in, he spotted the note on the fridge, and pulled it off, getting himself a glass of water while he read it. 

As he finished, he jumped up, knocking over the glass which tipped its contents onto the table and over his knee.

"JOHN!" no answer. "JOHNNY!" Again, silence. "PYRO!" Nothing. Nada. "ALLERDYCE GET Y' ASS DOWN HERE!" There was a muffled thump then:

"Alright alright! I'm comin' mate, no need ta shout Gammie.... Ey.... Where's Lauren?" 

~*~*~

**_A/N:_**_Reader Reviews!_

**_ishandahalf_****___– I cant believe you thought that when you read the last title! Oh.... wait.... I can see it now.... that was a bit of a dodgy title.... hmm.... *shrugs*_**

_Romy__ fluff = Prozac? I can go with that.... I can see how that easily happens.... *grins big* I'm doing lots of things right aren't I? Romy fluff, John/Lore fluff, John being sweet, Remy being sweet, institute guys in the white jackets.... hold it, wrong kind of institute.... damn. Must learn to remember.... I live in the one with the warm white jackets, they live in the one in Bayville...._

_Wohoo__! Crack Bunnies!_

_Short I know, I just need to get this one out. I'm getting really sad cos this is gonna be done in a few.. but I guess I could always have the sequel, which would be more funny than this one. Some weird stuff in the sequel.... Although the next couple a chapters, if not just the next one, will be a __LOT__ explained, I promise. _


	15. I want to see what the Mutant Gene looks...

**~*~*~Update~*~*~**

As he walked in, he spotted the note on the fridge, and pulled it off, getting himself a glass of water while he read it. 

As he finished, he jumped up, knocking over the glass which tipped its contents onto the table and over his knee.

"JOHN!" no answer. "JOHNNY!" Again, silence. "PYRO!" Nothing. Nada. "ALLERDYCE GET Y' ASS DOWN HERE!" There was a muffled thump then:

"Alright alright! I'm comin' mate, no need ta shout Gammie.... Ey.... Where's Lauren?" 

**~*~*~**

Lauren tapped lightly at Rogue's window, not needing to tap loudly, the goth already having been awake and waiting for her. She had just known she was coming. Sliding up the window, she helped her in. 

"Ya suah ya wanna do this?" Lauren nodded.

"I wanna help." Rogue held up a hand. 

"Show meh first...." Smiling slightly, Lauren held up her hand, for Rogue to look at the ring.

"Its beautehful."

"I know. Can we get this done?" 

"Th' library.... 'S close ta th' 'firmary incase we need it, An' no-one goes in there.... 'Specially not at this tihme o' night." 

Lauren nodded and the two started down the corridor. 

"Ya din't tell him ya were comin' did ya?" Lauren shook his head.

"He'da stopped me, and I don't want him to worry, although...." She grimaced slightly. "I saw Remy on my way out.. .Think he'll tell John I went out at 2 in the morning?" 

"Ah dunno.... Ah don' think so."

"Good.." 

~*~*~

"Dat b' Remy's point.... Lore NOT b' here!" 

"Well where's m' sheilah then?" 

"I have an idea comrades." Piotr spoke up, still a littlr groggy and annoyed at being woken up.

"Where?"

"Rogue." He said simply, as John's jaw dropped slightly and he shook his head.

"Nah, M' Sheilah PROMISED she wouldn't do anythin' stupid mate.... She wouldn't...." 

"Maybe she don' see it as stupid _homme__."_

"Gambit may just be right." 

"I gotta go mates...." He looked worried, and Remy tossed him the car keys from the hook behind him. "Thanks Gammie...." And he ran out of the house, jumping into the car, and pulling away quickly, a small flame coming from the exhaust due to the fitted NOS.

~*~*~

Taking a deep breath, Lauren held out her hand to Rogue. 

"C'mon girl.... let's get this finished, as a nice surprise for the boys...." Rogue smiled, genuinely.

"Thanks." Before taking her hand. 

~*~*~

"Rogue's asleep...." Scott Summers insisted, yawning and annoyed at being woken up at 2am to answer the door. Suddenly, Jean appeared from behind him.

"Honestly Mate.... She's not...." 

"Look, Pyro, She is, okay? And we haven't seen Lauren!"

"Rogue has." Jean's voice came. "She's with her now...." She gasped. "They're touching again! The Professor told them not to! Its dangerous!" Scott groaned.

"Guess we'd better find them then?" 

~*~*~

Rogue's eyes fluttered behind closed eyelids, as memories – Lauren's memories – began to wash over her.

**-0-0-**

A four year old Rogue was sat with her parents when the door burst open. She just sat there, calming watching television while the man spoke with her parents in the other room. When they came back, her mother kissed her forehead.

"Marie.... sweetie.... Ya goah with this man ya heah? He gonn' take care of yah. Ah'll see ya soon Marie...."

She looked up at him with her emerald green eyes and took his hand, placing her faith in what her mother had told her.

**-0-0-**

"That's impossible! Ah was an onleh child!"

**-0-0-**

He unbuckled the straps holding her down and she hugged him, questioning quietly for answers. 

"Shhh, its alright Marie." He whispered to her, while holding her gently. That's when she caught sight of the other girl, strapped down on a table behind him. She was about the same age as Rogue, the same build, almost identical, except she was still asleep and she had dark green hair. 

"Who's that?" She asked.

"No-one dear. No-one of importance."

**-0-0-**

"Ah know, Ah know, that was yah...." 

**-0-0-**

Getting up slowly, she walked to the mirror, and rubbed the dirt and grime off it with the palm of her hand. The face that stared back at her was definitely her own, but the green hair was.... different. This wasn't right.... and her eyes were wrong as well....

Dropping to the floor, she put her hands over her eyes and cried. Evetually, she fell asleep.

When she awoke, AK-307-B glanced in the mirror again, again seeing the things that were wrong. Curling back into a ball, she listened to the men coming and going outside her cell, pretending to be sleeping still whenever anyone stopped close by.

"Are you sure AK-307 wont remember any of this facility?"

"Posative Sir. The drug we gave her, plus the memory altering, should prove successful."

"And the chance of the mutation?" 

"Gone Sir. We successfully removed the mutant gene from AK-307."

"How is she?" There was the sound of something being slid back on the door, then back into place.

"Still sleeping Sir."  
"Open the door, I want to see what the Mutant Gene looks like." The door opened, and through half-closed eyelids, Lauren saw the man who had given her the juice looking at her oddly. 

"What do we do with her Sir?" 

"We keep her. I want to study her. You're sure there was none of her in Marie when she left?" 

"Posative. This one.... Lauren.... Has all the REAL memories.... the ones in Marie are the ones you put there Sir." 

"Good." Smiling, he stood and walked out, pausing at the door. "You're going to make me very famous, and very rich. The personification of the mutant gene in Marie Darkholme. I wouldn't be surprised if I won the Nobel prize for this." 

"Sir?"

"Yes Sgt.?" 

"Why doesn't she look like Rogue?"

"I had to have a way of telling them apart. The colour's natural. Altered the Genetics. Lock it Sgt. She doesn't come out, no-one goes in."   
"Yes Sir!"

**-0-0-**

Rogue gasped, trying to pull away from Lauren.

"You're..... You're MEH...." 

"Don't let go.... There's more...." Lauren's voice came out as a whisper, and Rogue moved her other hand up to help her free her first one. Lauren took hold of this one as well. "I need to show you...." 

**-0-0-**

"Raven, Irene! So good of you two to come visit me, and with little Marie as well! Hello dear." A Twelve year old Rogue smiled a little at the man. He noticed that the white stripes that had appeared in the front of her hair after they extracted the mutant gene, were still there. "And such pretty hair you have!"

"Thank yah...." She smiled.

"Lieutenant, please go fetch Lauren for Marie to play with...." A few minutes later, a very tired looking, twelve year old Lauren appeared. She smiled a little when she looked at Marie, knowing that that was what HER reflection was supposed to look like.... without the white stripes. She hadn't had those growing up....

"Hello...." Marie whispered. Lauren took her hand and pulled her off to play.

"Are you sure this is wise Dr?" 

"Absolutely Raven. There is no possible way for the Gene to get back into her. She's perfectly safe.... And She'll never be a mutant." 

"Good." 

**-0-0-**

**~*~*~**

_A/N: Yep, that's enough for tonight.... hope that starts to clear some things up..... Oooh, aren't you sick now.... So close with the guesses, but yet so far away! Don't worry, I have more to come.... more more more....*le-sigh*_

_REVIEWS!_

**_PomegranateQueen_****_ – __Hey, You're back! Reviewing my work too! WOHOO!!!!!!!!!!! Heh.... Me, not write a Romy? Tut tut, You should have known better than that! Wohoo! Lost ya mind! Always fun..... So here.... more.... lol.... _**

**_ishandahalf_****_ –__ You know me too well! DAMNIT! Lol. Yeah, aww, cute! Lots of fluff..... NEARLY thought you'd missed reviewing last Chappie, just caught ya review as I was putting this up, so feel happy! Make it up to me – Explode a crack bunnie to see what happens and _Ill___ forgive and luv ya forever! PROMISE! Heh.... I'm thinking I might have a Kitty-Betsy convo. Next Chappie.... they're so much fun to write!_**


	16. Ah dohnt want ta be ahlone

**~*~*~Update~*~*~**

**-0-0-**

"Raven, Irene! So good of you two to come visit me, and with little Marie as well! Hello dear." A Twelve year old Rogue smiled a little at the man. He noticed that the white stripes that had appeared in the front of her hair after they extracted the mutant gene, were still there. "And such pretty hair you have!"

"Thank yah...." She smiled.

"Lieutenant, please go fetch Lauren for Marie to play with...." A few minutes later, a very tired looking, twelve year old Lauren appeared. She smiled a little when she looked at Marie, knowing that that was what HER reflection was supposed to look like.... without the white stripes. She hadn't had those growing up....

"Hello...." Marie whispered. Lauren took her hand and pulled her off to play.

"Are you sure this is wise Dr?" 

"Absolutely Raven. There is no possible way for the Gene to get back into her. She's perfectly safe.... And She'll never be a mutant." 

"Good." 

**-0-0-**

**~*~*~**

****

"What if we're too late?" Scott finally asked.

"We wont be.... I can still sense them both." Jean half-snapped, half-whispered. 

"Ya sure they're this way Sheilah?" St John frowned. "Don't seem like somewhere she'd go...." 

"That's why she's sure." Summers finished for Jean, ignoring the sixteenth irritated glance she shot him. Resisting the urge to set his uniform on fire, John just flicked his lighter open and closed a few times, getting worried looks from Scott.

_But if I set his uniform on fire 'e wont 'ave nowt t' wear.... BAD idea.... BAD.... Gross...._

He also caught the small smile from Jean who had obviously caught his thoughts.

**_Thinking a little loud.... Although it might be funny.... Lets find her first eh? Oh, Congradulations by the way._**

_Thanks Sheilah.... Ill keep in mind ya said I could do that t' 'im._

"They're close." Jean finally said, having fought the smile off her lips. Silence ensued, until: "I cant pick up on Lauren any more.... I can only sense Rogue...." 

John's eyes opened wide, and he set off at a run, ignoring the branches that whipped his clothes and face, one leaving a deep cut across his cheek.

~*~*~

**-0-0-**

Lauren had been experimented on and tested on, nearly every other day, and it was through the help of an operation called S.H.I.E.L.D. that she escaped, a Major Carol Danvers helping her. When Lauren touched her hand, there was a faint glow, and Carol smiled a little at her. 

"What did you just do?" She asked her saviour. 

"Nothing Lauren. You did that." Carol turned and punched the wall, leaving a massive hole in it. "And you just increased my powers. Thank you." 

"Umm, you're welcome?" 

**-0-0-**

As the last memory went into Rogue, and played through in both girl's heads, Lauren collapsed forward, breaking the contact. 

"Lauren? Lore.....? Get up, please.... ya scarin meh...." Lauren moved slightly, frowning at Rogue.

"You've got it all...." she whispered, smiling a little. "Everything I am.... We're back now Marie.... like it should be...." 

"Lauren, but, if ya mah X-Gene, why am Ah...." Lauren cringed as a wave of pain swept through her Body and Rogue held her tight. 

"Just.... tell John I love him....." Lauren winced again as Pyro slid into the clearing, falling at his Fiancee's side.

"Lore, luv, please.... don't ya do this ta me...." 

"I'm sorry.... Johnny.... Marie'll explain...." She whispered, as he took her hand in his, resting her head on his knees. Rogue moved back away from them a little. "You're bleedin'...." 

"'S nothin' Luv. Ya cant go.... I love ya.... An' who else 's gonna keep me in line?" 

"I know Johnny.... I'm sorry.... Don.... Don't forget...."

"I wont forget ya luv. One in a million."

"Don't forget, your other lighters in m' pocket." She smiled a little. John blinked back tears, as her grip on his hand slackened slightly, so his tightened.

"Don't ya dare leave me Sheilah...." 

"I'm sorry Johnny.... I never meant for this...." 

"C'mon Luv, we'll sort this out later, k? At 'ome." 

"I'm sorry.." Her voice got fainter as her vision got poorer. She felt John's lips against her own briefly, before she didn't feel anything else.

Scott and Jean stepped into the clearing, and after a glare from John, they both backed away. Remy appeared next, behind Rogue, and just wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she turned into his shoulder and cried softly. 

John just sat there, stroking Lauren's hair, and holding her hand, not about to put her down. Almost as if, if he put her down, she'd disappear, and he'd forget. 

He eventually got up, when he felt Remy's hand on his shoulder.

"She's gone mate...." 

"Remy knows. _Elle adore Tu John." _He finished, smiling a little at his team-mate and friend.

"I know mate.... I love 'er too." Slowly, he stood, not relinquishing his hold on her, picking her up as he had done so many times before, one arm around her back, and the other under her knees, and carried her somberly to his car, laying her in the backseat, before climbing in the front. 

"John...." Rogues voice interrupted his thoughts, and he scowled when he looked up at her, especially when she laid her hand on his arm. "Take care...." She frowned, realising when she'd just said, before going back to Remy. 

John frowned after her, puzzled. He'd been so mad, but something in her voice....

He shook his head. She had touched Lauren more than any other person, of course Rogue would be able to sound a little like her at times, and perhaps even have the same calming effect Lauren's voice had on him. 

Turning around in the seat, he slid the lighter out of the breast pocket of her jacket, kissing the side of it, before sliding it back in. Maybe he'd burn something down later. Maybe. After the feeling returned to his body.

~*~*~

Remy stopped the car at the mansion, and followed Rogue upstairs to her room, half-helping her. They ignored everyone else in the mansion who was shooting them quizzical looks, and wanting to know what had happened with Lauren and Rogue. They had seen Scott and Jean return earlier, but neither said anything. 

When she got back to her room, there was a note from Kitty attached to the pillow, saying she was spending the night at the Brotherhood. Rogue barely glanced at it, before throwing it towards the bin, hard. The paper left a tiny dent in the wall.

As thoughts of Lauren invaded her mind again, she started crying softly, Remy wrapping his arms around her, pulling her tight against his chest. Picking her up, he set her down on the bed, and pulled the covers over her, giving her a kiss to the forehead. 

He looked down, surprised to see Rogue's fingers curling around his wrist. 

"Stay, please? Ah dohnt want ta be ahlone...." He nodded.

"Anyt'in' Chere." Sliding off his trench-coat and draping it over a chair, he laid down next to her, pulling her close to him, and kissing her shoulder, as she drifted off to sleep, tears still silently sliding down her cheeks. 

-Tomorrow.- Rogue sleepily decided. –I know everything, so I'll tell them all everything tomorrow....-

She snuggled closer to Remy as her last thoughts were of John, and how he must be feeling.

~*~*~

_A/N: DON'T HATE ME! I had to do it! Fluff is always followed by sad, then angst, then fluff again! Honest! It's a rule..... I just normally start from Angst....._

**_ishandahalf_****_ –__ Aww, no exploding crack bunnies?... I guess I can forgive you anyway.... But only cos I believe you about evil crack bunnies.... Anywho.... Don't hate me for this chapter..... please..... I promise Ill make it all better for My Johnny. OH! Here! Ya get cookies for reviewing! I found some more money, so I got rewards for ya! I woulda made them, but my cooking's even worse than Kitty's.... Trust me, Its possible!_**


	17. Oh Jezuz Christ I forgot Shes gone Mate

**~*~*~Update~*~*~**

He looked down, surprised to see Rogue's fingers curling around his wrist. 

"Stay, please? Ah dohnt want ta be ahlone...." He nodded.

"Anyt'in' Chere." Sliding off his trench-coat and draping it over a chair, he laid down next to her, pulling her close to him, and kissing her shoulder, as she drifted off to sleep, tears still silently sliding down her cheeks. 

-Tomorrow.- Rogue sleepily decided. -I know everything, so I'll tell them all everything tomorrow....-

She snuggled closer to Remy as her last thoughts were of John, and how he must be feeling.

**~*~*~**

****

John drove very slowly, all the way back to the Acolytes base. He didn't pay any attention to Piotr as he passed him, or his comment about Remy not planning on returning that night. He kept his head bowed down, in pretense of looking at Lauren, but his eyes were closed. He knew the base's layout by heart, he didn't need to look. Truth was, he didn't want to look. He didn't want to see her diminish. Despite it all, he found himself in his room, laying her on her side of the bed, and walking around to his, laying down so he could watch her. 

He hadn't really cried in the first place, and he couldn't now either. Hugging his knees to his chest, he watched her for a moment more, before reaching over and brushing a strand of her hair out of her eyes, recoiling, almost in horror, at the sudden coolness of her skin. As what had happened finally set in, he curled up into a ball and cried himself to sleep.

In the next room, Piotr sighed. He didn't like hearing John like this, even though it was a welcome change to his constant fire-obsessed hyper-ness, he didn't want him to cry. He hadn't wanted Lauren to go either. She had been a nice change around the place. 

He glanced at the picture of them all on his wall, next to the picture of his sister. Remy and Rogue, John and Lauren, and himself with Kitty.* Smiling slightly, he turn on his side, attempting to block out the faint, muffled sounds of Pyro's crying, echoing through the unusually silent house.

~*~*~

Remy was woken by the movements of whichever girl it was he'd fallen asleep with last night. He didn't open his eyes.... not yet.... until he heard a familiar voice.

"Swamp Rat?!? What th' hell ahre ya doin'?" Opening one eye, he gazed into Rogue's emerald ones.

"Holdin' y' Chere." He replied, closing the eye and pulling her back down into his arms, resting his chin onto her shoulder so she couldn't get up as easily. "Dis be nice.... stay.... don' move." Rogue's jaw dropped. **_He_** was telling her to stay? She narrowed her eyes slightly, thinking quickly. 

"Remy...." She spoke sweetly, softly, tilting his chin up off her shoulder. Smiling, she placed a slight kiss on his lips, before moving and biting his shoulder. "Don't ya tell meh ta stay!" 

He was lost for words when she kissed him, but the bite brought him back to reality quick enough. 

"Aww, Chere.... y' don' need t' bite Remy.... He know y' dang'rous.... an' he b' oh-s'-scared!" He smirked, causing a fit of giggles from Rogue. He didn't realise how funny it looked, especially with the make-up that had come off her face and onto his.

"Rogue, can I like, borrow..... oh...." Kitty laughed. "Umm.... Nevermind...." She paused, trying to hold the laughter in. Rogue placed a finger over her lips and Kitty nodded, leaving the two of them alone.

"What b' s' funny Chere?" Rogue shrugged.

"Ah dunno Cajun...." She paused, remembering. "Ah need ta speak ta Johnny." 

"He know what b' funny?" 

"No, Ah need ta speak ta him.... Call him...."  

~*~*~

**_((A/N: I'm not sure which one of the two parts I want to do next, as either would fit really.... so I'm gonna go with the one I like better, and I'll post the alternate as a separate chapter, after this.))_**

When St John woke up the next morning, he turned to look at his Fiancee, smiling when he caught sight of her. In his groggy state, it vaguely registered that there was something wrong with her.

"Lauren, Luv, ya awake?" No response. He frowned, sitting up, wondering why they were both still dressed, and why they had slept ontop of the sheets. "Lore?" He reached across and touched her bare shoulder, jumping back and falling off the bed as her skin's coldness. 

"Oh, Jezus Christ...." He swore softly, as Piotr entered silently, helping him up. "I forgot.... Shes gone Mate...." Piotr nodded.

"Remy has called. Marie wishes to speak with you." St John nodded, walking out of the room, hanging his 'Do not disturb' fire sign on his door. Resting his hand against it for a moment, he bit his lip, before following Piotr outside, even giving in to his requests to let him drive as he was in no state to do it.

~*~*~

Rogue was sat with her eyes closed, having sent Remy to keep a look-out for St John arriving, she was sifting through the memories in her head quickly, determining which were hers, and which were Lauren's. It didn't take her too long, and then she walked herself onto her psyche plane. 

Remy-Psyche jumped as Rogue materialised infront of him, and smiled knowingly. He wrapped his arms around her briefly, before tugging her towards Lauren-psyche. 

_Thanks Remy.... Leave us? _He left at Lauren's request. John-psyche cast her a pleading look but she shook her head and he went as well. _I've been expecting you._ Rogue nodded.

_Ah knew ya would b'. Lauren.... we need ta talk...._

_Sure do...._

_Ah'm not suah what ta tell Johnney.... when he gets here...._

_Tell him I love him.  
This is what Ah dohn't undahstand. How can ya love him, when ya part o' meh?  
I just do. I wasn't always part of you. Besides, you used to have that crush on him.... then the Cajun came along...._ Lauren shrugged. __

_Oh.... Ah think Ah undahstand._

_You don't. I know you don't. You cant lie to me Marie. _She paused. _Tell him the truth. That I love him, and that I'm still here.... _There was another pause, longer. _Oh, and I'm sorry about that Marie.... I am.... I didn't know about it._ And then Rogue felt herself pushed back into reality, gasping as she 'fell' back into her body. 

She didn't realise John and Piotr were in the room, as well as Remy, until she heard his soft question.

"Marie, ya alright Sheilah?" She shook her head slightly, opening her eyes and moving her gaze up to look at John. He looked tired, and worn out. She decided instantly.

_He's been crying...._ Lauren's voice said in her head softly, regretfully. _Tell him not to cry. Please._

"Johnny.... Don't cry." She simply said, watching his bemused expression.

When he had walked into the room, the first thing John noticed was how much like Lauren, Marie looked. Or was it the other way around? Of course, they had differences, but that's was irrelevant. 

"Johnny.... Don't cry." He almost jumped. He didn't look like he'd been crying, and no-one had said anything. He frowned.

"What makes ya think I been cryin' Sheilah?" 

"Lauren knows." 

"Oh." He swallowed hard. Was Lauren still around? If when Rogue touched people, she got a piece of them in their head, does that mean....? "Lauren?" He guestured to Rogue's head, and she simply nodded. "Oh." He said again, slumping down into a chair, before he fell. "Is she....?"  He shrugged, not knowing how to finish it.

"She's aware.... and fihne.... just upset." Rogue paused. "She wants meh ta tell yah WHY she had ta do this...." She closed her eyes. "Bettah yet.... She can tell ya...." Rogue voice got quieter and faded out.

_Ya turn Lauren.... Ya tell Johnney....  
You sure about this?_

_Posative.... Ah know ya wont wreck Mah bodeh. Or do anythin' stupid in it....  
Thanks.... _Lauren chuckled, closing her eyes on the Psyche plane, and opening them again in the real world. In Rogue's body. She watched the confused look on St Johns and Remy's faces when she opened her eyes and they were a deep sapphire colour.

"Johnny?" She smiled, and watched, as he looked like a man waking up suddenly, as if from a dream. He rose and walked over on unsteady legs.

"Lauren...." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly, a tear finding its way down the side of his face. He HAD to remember that this was Marie, and not Lauren.... but it was so hard. "I missed y' Luv.... I really did...." 

She nodded.

"I know.... I'm sorry." 

Remy stood watching the pair, bemused. Lauren's voice and eyes on his girl.... Hell, PYRO'S girl in his girl.... How much more complicated and strange could things get? 

~*~*~

**_A/N:_**_ I make more spelling mistakes on this part than I do on the story....._

**_* = _**_Yeah, I like Piotr with kitty at the moment. Pietro's too much hassle to write in now, and Piotr deserves her more.... Pietro just gets Pixie Sticks.... now.... Everyone stand back....._

**__**

**_Reader Reviews!_**

**__**

**_SickmindedSucker_**_ - NOW im REALLY scared.... .Smurfs! ARGH! You have no idea how badly scarred for life I am because of those little blue things! Thanks for the compliments, does wonders for my ego. I am ALWAYS Very Very Very VERY Nice to Johnny.... But not by re-incarnating his dead fiancee's, girlfriends, whatever.... Cant be having competition now, Can I? Anywho.... COOKIES FOR REVIEWING! *hands 10,000 cookies* What? I have a __LOT__ to get rid of_

_!_

**_ishandahalf_****_ -_**_ Yep, sowwy.... Shes dead.... ish.... I'm afraid she is really dead.... like really-really dead. He didn't ever do anything bad to me.... Hes just MINE. But yes, TONNES of ROMYNESS on the way.... Tonnes and tonnes and tonnes.... honest.... And Rogue's explanations are coming.... I just needed to write another sad-happy chappie first. Heh, I can burn a pot noodle! :-P..... Here.... have cookies..... Lots and lots of cookies!  ****_

_*whispers* **Ravyn**** Nyte** - Ha ha ha, not quite.__ Ya nearly got my evil plot! :-P_

_As for the Johnny-Rogue thing.....__ yes, technically it means they have, but Rogue is....... Actually, im not going to tell you. Think of all the fun I can have.... lets see.... Kit and Bets are due another convo...._

_You disappeared you bugger!_

_And you're not dead.... that sucks..... well, at least youre here..... hiding, but here..... and Ish will probs know by the time I put this up..... ha ha ha...... sowwy. Missed ya and thanks for the brownie points..... no cookies cos ya hiding.... cant have cookies.... I'll owe you....._


	18. Alternate middle Ch 17 or Oh Jezus Chris...

**Alternate middle-bit**

****

_This is the alternate to Johnny waking up the morning after....._

When St John woke up the next morning, he turned to look at his Fiancee, blinking a few times when he caught sight of her. He frowned, getting up on his knees and moving over to her.

"P....PIOTR!" Within seconds the Russian was at his door. "Wh.... Whats wrong with Lore Mate?"  

Piotr frowned.

"I'm afraid I do not know." John frowned.

"This don't 'appen t' all women when ya ask 'em ta marry ya does it?" Piotr shook his head.

"No it does not." 

"Oh." John frowned. "So ya cant see through em all then?" 

"No, I'm afraid not."

"So theres somethin' wrong...." 

"Yes."

"Whats wrong with Lore?" 

"I'm afraid I do not know." 

"This doesn't...." 

"St John....." The young Australian looked up at him, managing to break his gaze away from Lauren. "You have asked me that before."

"Course I 'ave Mate. Course I 'ave." 

He looked at Lauren again, reaching out to take her hand, concern etching itself on his face.

"Can barely feel 'er Mate." 

"Do you remember what happened St John?" 

"Sure do.... Asked 'er ta marry me.." 

"Not that.... Last night." 

"She.... Lore.... I mean Rogue.... Mate...." Piotr nodded. "She died, din't she?"

"I'm afraid she did." 

"So why's she fadin'? Aint it only fairies that fade away? When people don' believe?" 

"It seems not." 

Climbing off the bed, John walked around to her side of the bed and opened the doors to the balcony. Walking back in, he picked her up gently and walked outside. Piotr, knowing better, went downstairs to make the coffee both he and his friend would need.

"Crickey ya light luv...." He whispered as he stepped outside, setting her down with her head on his knees, much like in the forest.

"I.... if ya don't get back in ya body luv, I.... I wont marry y'." He threatened softly. "If ya don't.... I.... Lore, please luv.... don't do this ta me.... I need ya.... c'mon, please? Whatever ya want, I'll get y.... just don't leave m...." He stopped as he noticed he could clearly see through her now, her outline fading fast. 

"I love ya.... Don't go." He whispered as even her outline faded, leaving him there holding nothing.

"Oh, Jezus Christ...." He swore softly, as Piotr entered silently, helping him up. "Shes gone Mate...." Piotr nodded, letting a moment of silence pass, before giving him the message. 

"Remy has called. Marie wishes to speak with you." St John nodded, leaving the balcony, and, after a moment hesitation, left it open, looking at the space where she had been for a few moment, before following Piotr out to the car, even letting him drive.


	19. So y’ grow up in de company o’ a psychop...

**A/N:** _You know, I keep promising that it'll be finished soon.... well.... this time I mean it.... Give me two or three chapters.... I only do just over 1000 words a chapter, and I keep finding things to add in.... Ugh.... lol.... anywho, we're nearly done. I promise. Then part 2 will be on the way. Reader Reviews at the bottom, as usual. (I found out, I couldn't always answer the reviews without giving hints away as to this chapter, so.... *shrugs*)_

**~*~*~ Update ~*~*~**

****

_Ya turn Lauren.... Ya tell Johnney....  
You sure about this?_

_Posative.... Ah know ya wont wreck Mah bodeh. Or do anythin' stupid in it....  
Thanks.... _Lauren chuckled, closing her eyes on the Psyche plane, and opening them again in the real world. In Rogue's body. She watched the confused look on St Johns and Remy's faces when she opened her eyes and they were a deep sapphire colour.

"Johnny?" She smiled, and watched, as he looked like a man waking up suddenly, as if from a dream. He rose and walked over on unsteady legs.

"Lauren...." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly, a tear finding its way down the side of his face. He HAD to remember that this was Marie, and not Lauren.... but it was so hard. "I missed y' Luv.... I really did...." 

She nodded.

"I know.... I'm sorry." 

Remy stood watching the pair, bemused. Lauren's voice and eyes on his girl.... Hell, PYRO'S girl in his girl.... How much more complicated and strange could things get? 

****

**~*~*~ **

"Look, I cant stay long." St John jumped back as if he'd just hugged Ray on a bad day. "I mean it Johnny.... as Much as I would love to, this aint MY body...." Lauren informed him.

"But Luv...." 

"No..... Shush..... Listen.... I'm gonna explain. All of ya cos I'm only going to say this once." She raised an eyebrow in annoyance as Kurt *bamfed* back with a bag of chips which he reluctantly passed around. "Anywho, When Marie was Five, the Government had a project which could detect the mutant gene in humans. Some parents participated, others were against the idea. Marie's real parents did, and she was found to have the gene. A couple of months after this some men turned up at the door. Said they could help. They thought they could.... extract.... the mutant gene from a person before they have the chance to develop it, and so never become mutants." Lauren paused. "They came and took Marie away, promising to take the Mutant gene out, and return her, better than ever. Unfortunately, while she was undergoing the treatment, a lady named Raven Darkholme rang the facility, and gave him an offer for Rogue." Lauren stopped, again. Looking confused.

"Jus' tell us p'tite.... De way it happen'd." Remy offered softly.

"There was this big machine...." She was biting on Rogue's bottom lip when she wasn't talking. "And it pulled the mutant gene out. When you extract something from a person, it IS something.... In this case, the gene, and so it had personification. It looked like the original, but with a difference. All the genes were tweaked so they were different from the original. See, I was Marie's other half. When they pulled it out of her, I was what appeared, and.... well, Some of her early memories got caught in the transition, and her memory about the split was completely erased, so only I had it. The Doctor hid her memories about her life before, and handed her to Raven Darkholme and Destiny." Lauren paused. "If Marie hadn't been brought up by them, but like I was, she would be me." 

John and Remy's jaws were on the floor as they listened.

"When they pulled the mutant gene from Marie, her original power, the one she was meant to get, was erased. It ceased to exist. Instead, because she was, essentially, pulled apart, she was left with the power to pull out others essences and borrow their gifts. The first person she touched for longer than she should, Carol Danvers, was permenantly absorbed and her powers kept, because she was missing hers. The Lauren half of Marie's being, myself, was left with the gift to give a boost to powers, and a piece of myself into others, seeking to fill in the gap in my other half. It jumped Johnny boy upto an Alpha mutant...." *

She paused, resting her head back against the chair and looking at John, smiling slightly.

"So essentially, Lauren was the other half of Rogue? I see.... So Lauren?... What was Rogue's original power?" The Professor spoke up. Lauren/Rogue simply shrugged.

"Neither of us know. It was erased before I became me, and.... well, DNA isn't easy to read, and I couldn't even if I tried now. Its gone. Its possible it was something very similar to Miss Danver's, as that is the gift she has now. Of course, she has mine and hers as well, just not as strong as we have an individuals, and she has total control Professor. Of that I promise you." 

Lauren/Rogue's hand twitched violently and she placed her hand over it. 

"Sorry, but I have to go.... My strength's failing." She smiled slightly, moving over to Johnny, glancing at Remy who nodded. She placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Love you Johnny. Don't forget it, k?" He nodded and she sat back on the floor as Rogue took over once again.

"Well that's was ah trip an ah half!" She smiled slightly, vaguely amused. "So there we have it.... Ah am ah freak o' nature." 

~*~*~

After John had recovered from the shock of it all, Piotr had taken him back to the base. They had a funeral to arrange afterall. One by one, everyone else in the institute left her to think – The Professor went to read up on the Gene splitting technique with Hank, Logan had finally been convinced to take Ororo out for lunch, Kitty had stepped outside, waiting for Betsy, and the New recruits seemed to have just disappeared. Betsy had just nodded, smiled slightly, and walked out, leaving Rogue with Remy.

"So _chere_.... y' real name b' Marie?" 

"Dohnt ya dahre Swamp rat!"

"Remy like it _Chere_.... _C'est__ belle_.... Like Remy's _chere_." He smirked, pulling her close to him. 

"Poor Johnney...." She finally came out with.

"_Oui_.... but he have _bonne_ taste in _femmes, non_?"  

"Ah guess...." She smiled slightly. "Y' know that this is all Mystique's fault, raght?" 

_"Quoi?"_

"This.... Us.... Meh an Ya...." She rolled her eyes when he still looked clueless. "Lore liked Johnney.... Ah like ya.... Ah was brought up bah Mystique.... She wasn't...." 

"So... y' grow up in de company o' a psychopat', an...."

"Ah end up likin' one!" She finished for him, giggling.

"Now dat below de belt Chere...." He raised his eyebrow. "Dough it not what SHOULD b' below de belt...." His trademark smirk planted itself on his face, and she laughed.

"In ya dreams Cajun!"

~*~*~

"Betsy!" The Ninja rolled her eyes before smiling and turning to face her friend. She KNEW what was coming, and if it involved the word Love, she would scream....

"Yes Kit?" 

"Like, what did ya think of that? The eye think was like, so cool, but so, like, totally scary too!" 

"That it was Luv, but that's out Rogue.." 

"And, like, she has a real name!"

"Yes luv.." 

"No, its Marie Weren't you listening?" 

"I was listening luv.." 

"No, I'm Kitty...." 

"I know luv...." 

"No, Kitty.... and Rogue's Marie...." 

"Yes luv.... we've been over this...." 

"We, like, totally have! I'm, like, NOT LOVE! I'm Kitty!"

"Yes...." She paused, struggling to find another word. "Dear." She finished.

"That's better, but I'm like, not an animal."

"I GIVE UP!" Betsy screamed. "I CANT BLOODY DO THIS ANYMORE LUV! THIS IS TOO HARD WORK!"

As Betsy walked off, towards the rapidly approaching figure of Warren, Kitty shrugged.

"Wonder whats like, bugging her...." She paused, then smiled. "I should, like, make some muffins, and cookies, and everyone will, like, feel better!" Humming, she skipped off to the kitchen. 

**~*~*~**

****

_Alpha Mutant = A mutant that has all aspects of their power, i.e. John has PyroKinesis. He is a Beta in the comics and films, only able to control. As he can create also in this, he is alpha. Rogue is Omega, having the ability to essentially be able to take over the world and live forever by using her power. _

_A/N: Okay, Reader Reviews.... and don't forget how much I love you all, cos ya took the time to leave me some nice words!_

******Ch.**** 17**__

**_SickmindedSucker_**_ – Smurfs are VERY scary..... and so small..... Hell, I'm small and (part) irish so I must be a leprechaun, and leprechauns are natural enemies of Smurfs.... they keep trying to steal my chocolate gold! *coughs* I know how to make Johnny happy, but unfortunately he's a cartoon, and he just aint the same in the Movies..... still very hot, but not as Johnny-like.... I'm flicking through all my alerts now so I will pop over to ya stuff and take a peek! Here..... have MORE COOKIES! My sis made them.... she might be younger than me, but she can cook..... and they're triple-chocolate chip! Wohoo!_

**_Ishandahalf_****_ –_**_ Yep, kinda sad. And Romyness. And MY Johnny..... I have plans for Lauren's psyche.... Heh.... See the alternate middle to C.17 for a clue..... *bows before the mistress of the crack bunnies* Here's ya update m'am._

**        Alternate middle**

**_Ishandahalf_****__**_– That one made me cry.... Mind you, I cried when I killed Jean too.... Laughed at Titanic, and __Pearl__Harbour__, and all other films like that that my mum collects.... I like the second one better, but it doesn't fit in with my evil plans.... __J HERE! CRACK COOKIES FOR CRACK BUNNIES! And a few normal ones for you..... theres that much chocolate in them, I don't think theres any Cookie Mix in there..... *shrugs* I tried....****_

**_Gothic-Rogue LeBeau_**_ – THANKS! COOKIES!  HERE! *hands them out*_


	20. Pretty fire, not pretty Kitty

_A/N: I know I know, Ive been away.... Ive discovered that being social leads to getting drunk, so hey. Life was good for a while. Now I'm back. Ha ha ha._

_Id just like to state, that while this plot, and everything in it does belong to me, with the exception of the stuff Stan Lee owns, but the Chapter itself is **SickmindedSucker**'s. See the reader responses for this to make sense.... lol. I LOVE being Random. From now on, the best reviewer can have a chapter. I get so lonely, having them all to myself. Plus, Sharing is GOOD. Sometimes._

_Disclaimer: I found a FAN FICTION site.... If I owned it, I wouldn't be a FAN. Id be an OWNER. And Id be on OWNERFICTION. Heh. Ownerfiction.... I like that.... lol. Sorry its taken so long!_

****

**~*~*~ Update ~*~*~**

"Yes luv.... we've been over this...." 

"We, like, totally have! I'm, like, NOT LOVE! I'm Kitty!"

"Yes...." She paused, struggling to find another word. "Dear." She finished.

"That's better, but I'm like, not an animal."

"I GIVE UP!" Betsy screamed. "I CANT BLOODY DO THIS ANYMORE LUV! THIS IS TOO HARD WORK!"

As Betsy walked off, towards the rapidly approaching figure of Warren, Kitty shrugged.

"Wonder whats like, bugging her...." She paused, then smiled. "I should, like, make some muffins, and cookies, and everyone will, like, feel better!" Humming, she skipped off to the kitchen. 

**~*~*~**

****

"Johnny..... Did ya set th' Kitchen on fire Sugah?" 

"Kit's cookin' Mate, Not me this time!" He laughed back, watching Kitty trying to put out the flames without breaking a nail. "Aww, C'mon now Petey! That wan't very nice.... Was lovin' the pretty winnin...." He complained as Piotr draped a dishcloth over the burning pan, putting out the flames effortlessly.

"I wasn't, like, winning.... But thanks Piotr, you're, like, my hero!"

"Wan't talkin' bout you Sheilah." John muttered as he walked off. "Pretty fire.... not pretty kitty...." 

"Pretty-Kitty...." Lance repeated as Pyro walked past him, clicking his lighter and mumbling it. A smile formed on his face as he headed towards the kitchen. "Hey, Pretty-Kitty!" The sound of giggling could be heard throughout the mansion as Kitty went redder than Jean's hair.

~*~*~

When John and Piotr got back to the base, John hesitated at the door.

"Something wrong?"

"I.... I dun know if I wanna do this Mate.... I mean.... I cant bury Lore.... Seems cruel.... She might wake up...." He glanced at his team-mate hopefully, the look falling from his eyes when he realised that there really was no other way. "Its gotta be fire." He finished softly. "Its gotta be. She'd want it. I know she would." After a moments hesitation with his handle on the doorknob, he turned away from his room. "I cant stay here Mate. I'm off for a walk." 

~*~*~

Remy stroked the side of Rogues face gently. 

"Remy tol' y' dat much better t'ing went b'low d' belt Chere." He smirked, ignoring the pathetic girly-slap she gave his chest. "What Remy do t' deserve dat?" 

"Ya ah filtheh Cajun." She commented lazily, drawing circles on his bare chest with her fingernail. "Ya know that if Wolvie found out...." 

"Merde.... He rip dis Cajun t' pieces Chere.... Y' protect Remy non?" 

"Nope!" She grinned happily, jumping up off the bed, out of his reach, the sheets held around her chest, leaving him fully exposed. He raised his eyebrow. 

"Chere.... Rogue...." She giggled slightly and didn't move towards him, but farther away. Remy frowned slightly, not getting up. "What y' doin' Chere?" She responded by backing up even more, bumping into the dresser and smiling even more. "Chere?" 

She pulled the camera out from behind her back and took a quick snap of him like that before he could react.

"Blackmail Cajun...." She winked, showing she was joking, before laughing as he jumped up and went for the camera. Opening the drawer, she dropped it in. Remy got a glance of which one it was. Her underwear drawer. 

"Y' t'ink Remy not dare t; go in dere hehn?" 

"I know ya wont Cajun. Ya stay outtah mah underwear, or else!"

"Or else what Chere?" 

"Or Else Ah will..... Uhh.... Ah'll...." An evil smile crossed her face. "Or else.... No sex."  As Remy's jaw dropped in shock, she grabbed the camera again and took another picture. "Got ya Cajun!" She laughed, running to the other side of the room, camera forgotten.

"Y' couldn'.... y' wouldn' b' DAT mean t' dis poor ol' Cajun?" 

"Oh wouldn't Ah?" She laughed, moving as he came for her again, his thief reflexes letting him catch her easily and hold her tight to his chest.

"Je t'aime Rogue...." 

"Ah love ya too Cajun...." as she was speaking, she moved a hand behind her, and down the middle of his chest, stopping at the bottom of his ribcage, and taking the opportunity to duck out of his grasp and run.

~*~*~

Without thinking, John just walked, and wasn't too surprised when he ended up at the scene of his Love's death. As he sat down, next to where she had been lain, he watched the spot, thinking.

"Surely, must 'ave a tad o' psychic in me...." He mumbled aloud, not caring if anyone else could hear. "Made 'er promise.... Not that it did much good like, but I made 'er. I knew? No.... Didn't know.... wouldn't o' let 'er go if I knew.... locked 'er up safe with me." He sighed. "Miss yo' Lore.... an' it 'urts.... in 'ere...." He tapped his chest, steadfast in his belief that she could see, and hear him. "Ain't never gonna be anyone else Luv.... Wasn't supposed ta be like this y'see.... Was s'posed ta be me an yo' forever Lore. Us 'gainst the world...." He clicked his lighter and created a fire-Lore, full size, and made her walk across the clearing twice, while he perfected her. Then, she turned to him, walking over towards him and dropping to her knees, so they were face-to-face. He smiled sadly at her as she started to flicker, and go out, but had her perform one last action before she went. For the first time, one of his creations touched him. The fire-Lauren reached out her hand and laid it on his cheek, silently speaking words that he could not hear, but knew so well. Those words that he would never say to another being, because they belonged to her. 

St John Allerdyce looked towards the sky, and closed his eyes briefly, before looking at where Lore had laid again. 

"I aint never gonna love anyone else Sheilah...." He smiled a little at the half-joke. "M' heart's yours, F'rever."

~*~*~ Later that Night.... ~*~*~

"Piotr!?!" Remy looked around the house for his team-mate. He'd already looked everywhere for the other one. "Piotr! Y' here?"

"Yes, Remy. I am here." The Russian spoke from behind him, making Remy jump.

"Good. Where b' de damn Pyromaniac?" He raised his eyebrow slightly.

"In his room.... Is he not?" Piotr looked slightly confused. Surely Remy would have already checked there?

"Non, He aint. Gone."

"Oh." 

"OH? Dat all y' can say? He could b' anywhere!"

"I know that."

"So where de 'ell is 'e?" Remy was almost shouting in his worry for his friend.

"Right 'ere Mates. I'm 'ere." Remy breathed a sigh of relief and turned to look at his Orange-haired team-mate and friend. 

"Y' don' look s' good _ami__._"

"I'm John mate...."

"Good to have you home St. John." The Russian bowed his head slightly in greeting, before retreating to his room. 

"Thanks." He sighed, standing still as Remy studied him closely.

"Y' okay?" 

"Yes." He answered, a little too quickly for Remy's liking. Eventually, he nodded.

"Go t' bed John. We'll talk t'morro'." St John nodded and left, heading, once again, for Lauren's room rather than his own. It was easier to sleep surrounded by reminders of her.

Remy shook his head. There was something seriously wrong with that boy. He was acting like a normal person.... Not a crazy, fire-obsessed, lighter-weilding, pyromaniac. Remy hadn't seen him click it once. As much as the break from John's insanity was refreshing, It was missed, and worst of all.... Remy couldn't help but feel a little responsible for St Johns loss. The loss of his love, and the loss of a part of him.

**~*~*~**

****

**_A/N:_**_ Wohoo! I just love reviews.... Reviews make the world go around.... And I did ask Lauren to do this..... But then she reminded me I killed her a few chappies back.... ah well.... __Guess__Ill__ do it then...._

**_ishandahalf_**_ – lol, I was surprised too.... I kinda space out when im writing, which explains a whole lot.... I love Kitty-Betsy..... They're just so..... Different.... Ha ha ha..... More soon! I promise! Here.... Brownie-rabbit-cookies for the Mistress of Crack Bunnies...._

**_SickmindedSucker_**_ – Gah Valentines Day! ICK! ....__St john__ is MINE! ALL MINE! He he he! Here, have a chapter.... before I eat it.... and don't worry..... I confused myself three times with the explanation, trying to write it out.... Still, it sounds MUCH better in my head than in cyber-space... You have no idea how much ya review made me laugh. I managed to avoid V-Day ALL DAY, so I log on, and what do I get? GRRR! lol._

**_xmengirlzrule_****__**_– THANKS! Here, COOKIES! _

**_RavynNyte_**_ – No you bloody didn't review the last chapter.... or a fair few actually.... Since Chapter 16!!!!!!!!  So I'm **STILL** not talking to you. :-p _

_Okay, I got lonely. Here..... Have cookies.... Stop sulking.... Can I staple your plot bunny to the wall? PLEASE?!?! I haven't done it in Such a long time, and Ive been Oh-so-good! PLEASE? _


	21. Oh my Stars and Garters!

Remy shook his head. There was something seriously wrong with that boy. He was acting like a normal person.... Not a crazy, fire-obsessed, lighter-weilding, pyromaniac. Remy hadn't seen him click it once. As much as the break from John's insanity was refreshing, It was missed, and worst of all.... Remy couldn't help but feel a little responsible for St Johns loss. The loss of his love, and the loss of a part of him.

= =

St John gazed at the picture, mesmerised by it. Almost like taking a step back in time, he could see her. He could see her now, but it just wasn't the same. He glanced down at the lighter in his hand and smiled a little, clicking it open, and snapping it shut with a flick of his wrist. Instead of telling him to behave, Lauren had encouraged it.... not like Amara. She'd always snap and get all high-and-mighty whenever he did anything common. God help the man that ended up with her....

= =

**One Month and 17 days later....**

= =

Remy glanced towards the bathroom irritated.  
"Rogue! PLEASE cherie.... Come out o' dere!" His reply was a mumble, before the toilet flushed again, and the door opened.  
"Ah think Ahm sick."  
"Really Cherie?" he faked surprise and picked her up, setting her on the bed. "Den sleep."  
"Ah don't want to." Despite her words, she pulled the sheets up across her chest and curls up slightly.  
"Do as y' tol' Cherie.... Else Remy go get Henri, an' he make y' stay in de infirmary...."  
"No! please don't Rem.... Ah'll be good. Ah promise." He smiled a little, knowing that would work.   
"Okay Cherie...." he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Maybe it was de chicken last night?" She shrugged, cuddling the sheets. He went into the bathroom and frowned.  
"An' de night a'fore, and de night a'fore...." he washed his hands, using the moisture to help tie his hair back neatly, before checking Rogue, who at this point, had fallen asleep, and going downstairs to find Dr. McCoy.

= =

"So do you really like, love Warren?"  
"No... I Love Warren."  
"That's what I said, do you like, love Warren?"  
"No, I love Warren." Betsy smiled a little. Kitty was getting quite infuriated at this conversation.  
"I like, mean...."  
"You like Mean? That's a little weird...."  
"No, I don't, like, mean that."  
"You mean you don't like mean like that? I'm confused...."  
"I do like mean like that.... but I don't, like.... Umm.... Mean that!" She finshed, more confused than ever.  
Betsy just blinked, and Kitty sighed.  
"Like, nevermind." And she wondered off.  
As soon as she was out of sight, Betsy started laughing.  
"Did it work?" Bobby's head appeared from the room next to her as Bets leaned on the wall.  
"Oh her face was priceless Luv! Totally, priceless!"

= =

"So she's been sick for the last few days?"  
"Oui."  
"And she's not got too much energy?"  
"Oui."  
"And she wants weird things to eat?"  
"Oui, oui, and oui!" Remy sighed, experated.  
"Well, my friend, I can not be sure without seeing her, but I think you may be in for a pleasant surprise."  
"What d' y' mean homme?"  
"I mean, that you mind find that there is nothing wrong with our Rogue."  
"Den why's she sick?"  
"Remy.... What do you know about reproduction?"  
"huh?" He blinked.  
"Remy, I believe Rogue is pregnant."  
"But homme.... dat's impossible...."  
"Oh? How so?"  
"We.... uhh.... We 'avent.... Rogue and Re.... I.... Me.... we ain't...." Hank blinked.  
"Then I really need to see her."

= =

**Two days later**

= =

"I'm afraid my diagnosis was correct Rogue. You are, indeed, pregnant."  
"ITS IMPOSSIBLE!" She shouted, a tear on her cheek. She didn't understand.  
"Obviously not as impossible as we tho.... Oh my stars and garters...." Hank paled, a feat indeed for the sesame street look-alike.  
"What?"  
"Rogue.... Did.... Lauren.... and John...."  
"Y' don' t'ink.... d' y'?" Remy looked.... amused.... To say the least.  
"WHAT?!" Rogue shrieked. "Ya DID NOT jus' suggest that! That's not even possible! Ah wont allow it!"  
"I don't think you have a choice in this Rogue."  
"Remy ask Johnny-boy." He winked, blowing Rogue and kiss, before jumping out of the window.  
"Oh dear.... I really wish that boy would use doors...."

= =

**_A/N:_**_ Sorry its been so long.... 3 months ish.... but I've been working on other stories...._

_I'm not too proud of this chapter, it just getting over the writer's block I had on this. So.... Eh.... I promise a better next chappie!_


End file.
